Pasado agresivo
by AliceUchihaLockwood
Summary: Algunos cuantos días despues de haber derrotado a Chester V, Barb decide dar un paseo a sus nuevos amigos por las instalaciones subterraneas de la extinta Live Corp. Cuando encuentran un "experimento" de Chester y lo activan, el pasado parece volver para atormentar exclusivamente a Flint. Versión actualizada de "El demonio dentro de mi".
1. The Main Deep Lab's

Había pasado unos cuantos días después de haber derrotado a Chester V. Flint, Sam, Brent, Manny, Earl, Tim, Steve y Barb se encontraban en la ahora abandonada sede de Live Corp. en unos laboratorios secretos debajo de las instalaciones; y como Barb decía de ese lugar: The Deep Lab's

—Aquí Chester hacía sus experimentos secretos y de alto riesgo para la seguridad mundial, podrás encontrar muchas cosas de tu agrado Flint —dijo Barb —, pero temo que encontrarás también cosas que te disgustarán más que nada

—Podré con todo, no te preocupes Barb —dijo Flint

A diferencia de todo el lugar que funcionaba con ascensores que iban a todas direcciones, las instalaciones subterráneas solo eran accesibles por escaleras por razones de seguridad, lo malo es que eran **MUCHAS **escaleras para llegar

—Oigan chicos... ¿Cuándo llegamos...? —preguntó Brent

—Tranquilo, ya estamos cerca del laboratorio principal —dijo Barb

Efectivamente, unos 5 minutos después ya habían llegado a la Main Deep Lab. Era una enorme puerta semicircular, a diferencia de las entradas en forma de foco, a un costado había un escáner dactilar y debajo de éste había un escaner ocular. Después de haber hecho las pruebas para entrar, la puerta se abrió en varias otras puertas, como una bóveda

—Bienvenidos a la Deep Lab principal

La Deep Lab era inmensa, además de miles de planos, había una enorme computadora central. La mente de Flint iba a más de 10,000 millas por hora, era como el paraíso tecnológico, una habitación enorme de color azúl profundo, con el piso iluminado. Como una mosca va hacia la luz, Flint fue atraído por el inmenso ordenador, justo cuando lo iba a utilizar, un mensaje de contraseña se le apareció

—Déjame ayudarte mi amigo —dijo Barb

Barb tecleó la contraseña en la computadora y cientos de archivos se habían abierto al instante. Los ojos de Flint no se perdían ningún tipo de detalles que mostraba cada uno de los archivos. Miró uno que decía Proyecto: OBLIVION. Estatus: Abandonado

Según el status del proyecto fue un completo fracaso:

Nombre: Oblivion. IA

Creador: Alex Smith

Estado: Destruído/Muerto.

Luego había salido un video explicando la historia:

_Creado para descargar y transferir recuerdos y experiencias de persona a persona. El creador, por desgracia, quería un amigo que entienda completamente haciendo un IA sintiente de memoria, la descarga no es una buena idea. Poco después de ser puesto a trabajar en la terapia (que fue una decisión polémica, por lo que simplemente se hizo en lugar del anunciado públicamente), se volvió loco por los recuerdos y experiencias que ha descargado. Se fue en una juerga de inducción de coma, traumatizando personas y burlándose de ellos tanto con los recuerdos que recibió y los recuerdos de sus propias víctimas. La primera persona a la que atacó era su creador, quien aún se encuentra en un hospital psiquiátrico en la actualidad._

_Chester V llevó personalmente a Oblivion, y todavía se siente bastante culpable por no ser capaz de prevenir el ataque en el primer lugar. Desde entonces, las IAs delincuentes debían ser destruidos. IA que demostraban no ser hostiles iban a ser alojados en Live Corp, en caso de avería más destructivos podrían verse limitadas y tratadas._

—Vaya, pobre hombre que lo creó... —dijo Sam

—Así es, hasta la fecha sigue en el Hospital Psiquiátrico de San Franjose —argumentó Barb —. El daño causado por Oblivion fue tal que recibió un enorme daño psicológico, y es emocionalmente inestable. Oblivion actualmente fue borrado de la existencia por Chester ya que tenía miedo de que pudiera causar un daño mayor al que provocó a sus víctimas

Todos tragaron en seco cuando escucharon eso, entonces lentamente Flint se paró, puso la silla en su lugar y se retiró paso por paso. Algo asustado por lo que dijo Barb

—Te lo advertí —le reiteró Barb —te puedo mostrar la zona de pruebas si quieres cariño

—¡Sí!¡Sí!¡Sí!¡Sí!¡Sí!¡Sí!¡Sí!¡Sí!¡Sí! —dijo Flint "algo" eufórico

Todos siguieron a Barb hasta la zona de inventos. Cuando entraron encontraron miles de materiales entre otros, también habían muchos experimentos terminados y/o en desarrollo dentro de una vidriera, cada uno con un nombre en clave y estado, al igual que los archivos del computador central

—Miren este —dijo Sam —, experimento 1902-Liv/02 su estado: Completo

—Aquí hay otro -gritó Brent —, experimento 1340-Liv/07 y su estado: Incompleto

—Chicos —dijo Manny —miren esto, Experimento 189-Liv/13. estado: Éxito

A diferencia de todos los otros experimentos e inventos, en el piso había un círculo, mientras que debajo del status actual había una nota que decía:_Para activar este experimento utilize los siguientes sellos: Tigre → Serpiente → Perro → Dragon → Aplauso y decir Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei,_ también había una espada parecido a una katana, pero recta y con dos collares en ella, uno era una medalla con una "A" grabada, mientras que el otro tenía una medalla con el símbolo Yin. Todos miraron a Barb muy intrigados por lo que decía la nota, entonces ella procedió a explicar:

—Bueno... 3 meses después de comenzar con el operativo para capturar tu máquina, los thinkquanauts encontraron el cuerpo partido de una chica...

La sangre de todos se heló al haber escuchado lo que la simio había dicho, y con una voz un poco más apagada prosiguió:

—Los thinkquanauts, mientras buscaban por órdenes de Chester V la FLDSMDFR, habían encontrado el cuerpo de una chica de 20 años. Así que le informaron a Chester acerca del hallazgo, al principio a él le dio igual, pero después de que le hubieran dicho sus características se interesó en ella, así que en secreto la enviaron aquí...

—¿Cómo era ella? —preguntó Tim, su voz era de pura preocupación y angustia y se puso blanco —Solo para estar seguro...

—Aquella joven tenía 19 años cuando falleció, era joven, pero parecía un poco mayor

Tim parecía más tranquilo por lo que Barb dijo, Flint también se puso tenso y el color se le había ido por unos segundos, pero se tranquilizó despues de haber escuchado eso. No solo ellos dos se pusieron tensos en ese corto rato, Earl y Brent estaban mirando preocupados a padre e hijo, y los únicos que no entendían que estaba pasando eran Sam y Barb

—¿Chicos, están bien?

—¿Eh? ¡Sí por qué la pregunta! —le dijo Flint —no es que estuviera guardando un secreto o algo

Sam sabía que Flint le ocultaba algo, pero sería mejor exprimirle la información después, entonces le pidió a Barb continuar con su historia:

—Chester la examinó, lo que más le llamó la atención fue un tatuaje de tres aspas en el hombro, también una cicatríz blanca de 15 centímetros en su espalda y estómago, y una cola de mono... No me interrumpan. Después de haberla examinado mejor, Chester encontró una entrada USB en la punta de su cola, mejor dicho, su cola era un cable USB que se conectaba a su memoria. Él había examinado todas las habilidades de la joven, también el concepto de la energía física y espiritual, llamado-

—Chakra —dijo Flint, todos se sorprendieron —es la energía vital del cuerpo, es una mezcla de la energía física presente en cada célula del cuerpo del ser vivo y la energía espiritual adquirida, con el ejercicio y la experiencia. Una vez mezclado, puede ser canalizada a través del sistema circulatorio del chakra, que es como el sistema circulatorio de la sangre pero con chakra, a cualquiera de los 361 Puntos de chakra (también llamados Tenketsu) en el cuerpo.

Todo el grupo se había quedado callado, preguntándose de dónde fue que él aprendió eso, Barb, que aún estaba en un estado sorpresivo continuó:

—Fue eso y una energía más poderosa llamado Ki, que según entendí es la forma más evolucionada de chakra, entonces allí ocurrió; Chester se había obsesionado con una de las técnicas que vio, llamada Resurrección del Mundo Impuro —Barb hizo una pausa, mientras que Flint se sorprendió mucho, pero se lo guardó para después —Creó una máquina que fue capaz de recrear esa misma energía para poder realizar la técnica, pero lo más macabro de esta técnica es que necesita de sacrificios humanos...

—Para poder llevar a cabo la resurrección de la persona muerta es necesario tener en primer lugar una muestra de ADN, pero debe ser una cantidad considerable de material genético ya que si no se tiene el suficiente no se puede llevar a cabo, otra cosa que se requiere es el sacrificio de un ser humano vivo el cual va a servir de recipiente para el alma de la persona que se encuentra en el "Mundo Puro", es decir, el más allá —argumentó Flint de nuevo, volviendo a sorprender a todos —. Se requiere un sacrificio vivo para que el alma a resucitar puedan usar como un cuerpo. Al tener todos estos requisitos el usuario pone el ADN adquirido sobre un pergamino especial el cual luego de haberlo puesto junto con un poco de sangre del mismo usuario, se crea un especie de diagrama en el suelo, en donde el sacrificio queda en el medio de un circulo donde está la sangre de la persona que se quiere revivir. Más tarde unas cenizas o polvo comienzan a cubrir el cuerpo del sacrificado hasta que toma por completo la forma del resucitado trayéndolo de nuevo al "Mundo Impuro", ocultando el cuerpo de la persona original, al final el cuerpo de la persona es almacenado dentro de un ataúd, después de todo esto el usuario puede convocar el cuerpo en cualquier momento haciendo que aparezca del suelo de repente. El proceso es aparentemente algo doloroso. El usuario puede, en teoría revivir un número ilimitado de personas de esta manera, siempre y cuando tengan suficiente sacrificios humanos, chakra y el ADN para realizar la técnica.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso Flint? —le preguntó Sam, pero él no respondió...

—Chester estuvo probándolo en varias ocasiones para acostumbrarse a su uso, entonces cuando descubrió que podía mejorar el cuerpo de los resucitados, decidió probarlo en ella... y así lo hizo, ella fue un rotundo éxito para Chester, según él, la volvería a utilizar en el futuro, después de obtener tu máquina, pero no la usó... y pudo haberla invocado cuando estaban peleando por la máquina y así acabar con tu vida... pero por suerte no lo hizo... si esa cheespider no se lo hubiera tragado, él hubiera escapado y tal vez la hubiera invocado...

Flint tragó seco y entonces hizo los sellos, sorprendiendo por tercera vez a todo el grupo...

—Tigre → Serpiente → Perro → Dragon → Aplauso. Kuchiyose, Edo Tensei

Entonces Flint puso su mano en el piso y en el lugar donde estaba el círculo apareció una caja de madera, del tamaño de un ataúd, antes de que alguien pudiera inhalar o exhalar, la tapa del ataúd había explotado, haciendo mucho polvo y dejando ciegos y tosciendo por unos segundos a todos

—¡Finalmente ese maldito calvo me revivió de nuevo! ¡Ya se había tardado mucho! -dijo una voz femenina

_(—Esa voz... es igual a la de...)_

—¡Camille! -gritó Steve

Cuando el polvo se había ido y ellos dejaron de toser, habia una joven de cabello muy largo, castaño semi negro atada en una cola de caballo con flequillos al costado de su cara, pantalones cortos parecidos a las de Sam pero color negro, usaba dos cinturones, uno era de cuero que miraba a la derecha y tenía una medalla igual a un abanico, color rojo y blanco, el otro cinturón miraba a la izquierda, botas de combate negro tipo ninja, guantes negros que llegaban hasta los codos, en la parte de arriba éstos el mismo símbolo de abanicos, un chaleco negro de cuero que cubría solamente su pecho y una camisa del tipo atleta, también tenía la cola de la que habló Barb, en su espalda se volvió a repetir el mismo abanico, solo que un tamaño más grande, la esclerótica de ella era de un color negro, y el color de sus ojos no se notaban por alguna razón y su cara tenía algunas grietas...

—¿Mmm? ¡¿En dónde demonios está ese calvo inútil?!

_(—¿Ca... Camille...?)_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Hola! tanto tiempo! hahaha XD lo siento, el cargador de mi computadora se fundió (otra vez... ¬¬) y regreso con un nuevo fanfic.  
><strong>

**Ahora que estoy acá, les aviso que TODOS mis fanfictions estan en pausa por problemas de inspiración artística jajaja XD, y porque los estoy reescribiendo TODOS. DEJEN REVIEWS!  
><strong>

**Otro cruce con Naruto! y referencias a otro anime, pero de forma exclusiva a Naruto XD**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, pertenece a ese hijo de p*** de Kishimoto que está jodiendo cada vez más el manga y quiere iniciar una nueva guerra D: D'X**

**Si adivinan quién es la revivida con el Edo Tensei les daré un premio XD **

**Okno...**

**Glosario**

**Kuchiyose Edo Tensei: Invocación: Resurreción del mundo Impuro**


	2. Triste pasado

**— ¿Mmm? ¡¿En dónde demonios está ese calvo inútil?!**

**(— ¿Ca... Camille...?)**

—¿Mmm? —la joven empezó a inspeccionar a todos con sus brazos cruzados, cuando vio a Barb, se acercó a ella —Hey, recuerdo que tú estabas con el tipo calvo cuando me revivieron, en dónde demonios está para darle una paliza por hacerme esperar tanto.

—Ch-Chester e-está mu-muerto —dijo Barb un poco asustada —e-él mu-murió h-hace algunas s-semanas...

—Conque está muerto ¿Eh...? No me parecía que fuera muy viejo, en ese caso ¿quién fue el que me revivió?

—Oye tranquilízate, no somos enemigos ni nada por el estilo... —dijo Sam nerviosa —podríamos explicarte si nos das una oportunidad a todos...

Ella se volteó y volvió a examinar a todos, sin hacer mucho caso a lo que Sam dijo, su vista se posó velozmente en Flint, quién se sentía sorprendido y asustado a la vez a tal punto que sentía que se volvería loco de remate, miles de miles de preguntas se formulaban y se formaban en su cabeza...

**(—_¿Quién es ella? ¿Qué es ella? ¿Por qué es igual a Camille?) —pensaba Flint_**

Todos notaron que Flint estaba muy nervioso, no solo eso, él apretaba sus puños con fuerza, se mordía fuertemente su labio y cerró los ojos, parecía que quería llorar, pero trataba de mantenerlas adentro de él y soltarlas cuando nadie estuviera cerca, pero le fue casi imposible ya que las lágrimas saltaban de sus ojos, por alguna razón, la joven del Edo parecía estar totalmente preocupada por Flint

—Flint ¿Estás bien? —preguntó

Y sin que su mente y su cuerpo no pudieran soportarlo más, sus rodillas cedieron al suelo y comenzó a sollozar desesperadamente. Tim se acercó a su hijo, al igual que Sam, que estaba totalmente preocupada por Flint...

—Hijo... tranquilo... —le dijo él mientras lo abrazaba

—Es cierto Flint... dime qué te sucede para que te ayudemos

Flint no respondió, solamente lloraba y lloraba con fuerza sobre el hombro de su padre, quien parecía saber el por qué el llanto de su hijo, la joven había cerrado sus ojos y comenzado a llorar también...

—Flint tranquilo... ya han pasado 3 años desde que ella...

—¡No puedo papá! ¡La extraño mucho! ¡La extraño mucho a mamá y a Camille! ¡Si hubiera sido más fuerte la hubiera salvado cuando podía en vez de dejarla allí!

Sam y Barb estaban confundidas, Manny casi nada, Brent tenía la cabeza agachada y Earl se había quitado su gorra de policía y agachado su cabeza en señal de respeto y de luto...

—Ese dolor que sentimos todos cuando perdemos a alguien a quien amamos con nuestra vida... —dijo la chica del Edo, dejando un sabor amargo a todos

—Chicos ¿de qué nos perdimos? —preguntó Sam

Brent y Earl se miraron de manera seria y triste, parecían hablarse con la mirada ya que Earl había asentido con su cabeza, entonces Brent se dispuso a decirle

—Verás Sam. Hay algo que Flint no te dijo... Él te comento acerca de su madre... pero creo que no te dijo nada acerca de Camille...

— ¿Quién es Camille? -preguntó Barb de nuevo

—Les voy a contar una historia —introdujo Earl —Hace 10 años, Flint era una persona muy feliz, en ese tiempo eran Fran, Tim, Flint y Camille... eran una familia muy feliz... y si estás pensando en quién era Camille, ella era su hermana mayor, su hermana gemela mayor... —Sam y Barb se sorprendieron, Earl continuó —Después de que Fran, la madre de Flint había fallecido solo quedaron ellos tres, Flint, Tim y Camille... Flint se había aferrado mucho a su hermana mayor, al igual que ella a él y a Tim, y Camille siempre trataba de defenderlo a él y a su hermano menor, a tal punto de que Shelbourne realmente le tenía mucho miedo a ella, incluso más del que le tuvo Fran... nadie sabía por qué, pero Shelbourne realmente no deseaba meterse con ella, mucho menos con su familia...

— ¿Que pasó de ella...?

—Camille... ella falleció hace tres años... —dijo Brent —Flint y ella habían salido un viernes de tarde al bosque y fueron a entrar dentro de una caverna que iba bajo tierra, que ambos encontraron para saber qué había allí dentro, Flint estaba más entusiasmado por entrar ya que tal vez podrían encontrar alguna cosa interesante...

* * *

><p><strong><em>—Flint... No me parece buena idea, ¿y si pasara algo? como un derrumbe tal vez —dijo Camille<em>**

**_—Tranquilízate Camille, no pasará nada..._**

**_—Ojalá tengas razón hermanito_**

**_Ambos habían entrado en aquella caverna, después de media hora y sin haber encontrado algo interesante, solo habían un montón de piedras y nada más..._**

**_—Lo sabía, sabía que no había nada aquí Flint, ahora vámonos antes de que nos quedemos sin luz y papá se preocupe por nosotros —dijo ella_**

**_—Está bien —dijo Flint de mala gana_**

**_Apenas comenzaron a caminar y ZIIIIING, Flint se había tropezado con un hilo muy fino, para sorpresa y horror de ambos, Camille tenía mucha razón al no haber querido entrar allí, antes de que alguien de los dos hablara, el techo comenzó a caerse junto con las paredes_**

**_— ¡CORRE!_**

**_Hermano y hermana salieron corriendo lo más rápido posible hacia la salida de la cueva antes de quedarse atrapados, pero para arruinar más las cosas, Flint se había tropezado con una piedra, y golpeado la cabeza, quedando semi inconsciente. Una enorme roca iba cayendo sobre él, Camille en un reflejo, fue tras su hermano menor, lo alzó y lo tiró a un lado, pero antes de haberse hecho para un lado, la enorme roca había caído sobre ella..._**

**_Cuando Flint había recuperado su consciencia, el derrumbe había parado, pero no sabía por cuanto tiempo, cuando se fijó hacia la enorme piedra que estaba frente a él, se había llevado la sorpresa de que Camille estaba debajo de la piedra que casi lo aplasta..._**

**_— ¡CAMILLE! —gritó asustado_**

**_La mitad izquierda del cuerpo de su hermana estaba debajo de la piedra, Flint desesperadamente trataba de remover la piedra de su lugar y sacar a su hermana mayor de allí... él no quería perderla..._**

**_—Flint... —le dijo Camille pero en voz baja —Vete... antes de que este lugar colapse..._**

**_—No, no me iré sin ti Camille, no te puedo perder... buscaré ayuda cuando te saque —le exigió él mientras lloraba_**

**_—Flint... la mitad de mi cuerpo... está aplastado... no importa lo que hagas... de cualquier forma no sobreviviré..._**

**_—No digas eso... eres muy fuerte hermana... claro que podrás..._**

**_—Lo siento Flint... ya no habrá un futuro para mí... —la cueva comenzó a derrumbarse —Flint... cuida de nuestro padre... a pesar de sus diferencias_**

**_Flint se vio obligado a dejar a su hermana, y empezó a correr hacia la superficie, mirando atrás vio como ella desaparecía entre las rocas y la tierra, cuando salió, no quedó nada de aquella caverna, ni siquiera aquella entrada... ese atardecer fue muy triste y desgarrador para Flint, quien se quedó mirando el lugar donde se sacrificó su hermana... Lágrimas y lágrimas bajaron por su rostro, comenzando a llorar lentamente, y luego lanzó un grito desgarrado por el dolor... un ave lanzó vuelo al cielo en cuanto escuchó el grito... como si fuera una señal de luto..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Unos cuantos minutos más tarde Flint había llegado muy deprimido a su casa... ¿Cómo explicarle a su padre qué pasó con Camille? Él había salido con ella, y debía haber regresado con ella, pero no lo hizo... había entrado a su casa para encontrarse con su él...<em>**

**_—Hola Flint, ¿Por qué estás tan sucio? ¿Y dónde está tu hermana? ¿Y por qué estabas llorando?_**

**_Flint apretó los puños y comenzó a llorar... preocupando mucho a Tim, y con una voz quebrada dijo..._**

**_—Ella... ella... ella falleció... para salvar mi vida... —terminó cerca de desmayarse —Ella sacrificó su vida por mí..._**

**_Tim se puso muy blanco, y a Flint casi le da un paro del corazón, estaba tan débil que sus piernas cayeron al piso, para ser atajado por su padre, entonces Flint comenzó a sollozar de nuevo y con mucha fuerza... Tim lo abrazaba y lloraba con él por la pérdida de su hija mayor... Flint estaba tan débil que había perdido la consciencia y tuvo fiebre por varios días, preocupando profundamente a Tim... Cuando su condición mejoró un poco más, se dispuso a contar lo que ocurrió por voluntad propia..._**

**_—Todo fue mi culpa papá... si no la hubiera convencido de haber entrado allí ella aún seguiría con vida... —dijo Flint en voz muy baja_**

**_—Pero tú no lo sabías Flint... así que no pudo haber sido tu culpa..._**

**_Flint se sentía profundamente culpable por la muerte de Camille, ya que si no hubiera perdido la consciencia y ella no se hubiera interpuesto, las cosas de ahora serían muy diferentes..._**

**_Cuando la gente del pueblo se enteró de la tragedia, todos le dieron su apoyo y aliento para salir adelante, al que más apoyaban era a Flint quien se había desaparecido de las calles a causa de la fiebre que tuvo... En el momento en que Shelbourne se había enterado que Camille Lockwood había muerto, fue el único que comenzó a festejar por la muerte de su más grande rival..._**

**_—Ja ja ja ¡por fin soy libre de hacer lo que quiera! ¡Ahora que esa tonta está muerta puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana! jajajajajaja..._**

**_Las cosas jamás fueron las mismas para Flint y para Tim desde aquel día, a pesar de no demostrarlo, Flint siempre se había preocupado por su padre, al igual que él... ambos siempre han tenido miedo de perderse y quedarse solos..._**

* * *

><p>Sam tenía los ojos llorosos por la historia, al igual que Barb... La chica del Edo tenía un rostro neutral aunque también llorosos, pero por dentro también estaba sorprendida y con una profunda tristeza por la pérdida que había tenido Flint... ¿Quién dice que los muertos no lloran?<p>

—Ese sabor amargo que nos deja la vida al separarnos de alguien a quien amamos... Es una lástima que en este mundo las mejores personas son los que más sufren... —dijo la chica del Edo

—Es cierto lo que dijo la zombi —dijo Earl, ofendiendo un poco a la chica

—Earl, Brent... ¿Cómo era Camille? Digo, su apariencia... —preguntó Sam

—Era igual a la chica zombi, la única diferencia es que ella tenía los ojos celestes y cabello con rizos, no lacio y sin la cola

—Earl, me harías el favor de no llamarme "zombi" por favor

Earl se puso blanco, ya que él no había mencionado su nombre aún y ella lo sabía, Sam ya lo había mencionado pero ella también podía confundirse de persona, Brent también se sorprendió por eso, tragando saliva y le preguntó nervioso:

— ¿Y cómo quieres que te llame?

—Mi nombre es Alice, y Brent, saca esa cara de idiota que tienes por favor

Flint, quién ya se había recuperado un poco, mostró una sonrisa por el comentario de Alice, al igual que Tim, pero estaban igualmente confundidos por eso, aunque al final lo ignoraron, la sonrisa duró poco ya que comenzaron a oirse muchos pasos que venían hacia ellos. Parece que estarían en problemas

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Hola! y aquí tenemos un bonito y triste flashback *se va al rincón con tela de arañas a llorar***

**No se imaginan cuanto traté de no llorar ya que _ODIO_ con todo mi corazón ver/hacer sufrir a Flint :'(**

**¿Qué será lo que está viniendo? Los que sabían de Alice, fui muy obvia jajaja XD**


	3. La Guerrera Danzante

**Flint, quién ya se había recuperado un poco, mostró una sonrisa por el comentario de Alice, al igual que Tim, pero estaban igualmente confundidos por eso, aunque al final lo ignoraron, la sonrisa duró poco ya que comenzaron a oírse muchos pasos que venían hacia ellos. Parece que estarían en problemas**

—Chicos... ¿qué es ese sonido? —preguntó Brent

—Oigan... —dijo Barb —Creo que olvidé mencionarles de que aquí solían bajar centinelas de seguridad para vigilar que todo esté en orden... y parece que aún continúan...

—Tienen trajes robóticos color blanco y naranja, me equivoco? —preguntó Alice

Flint parecía sorprendido por ella, él estaba seguro de que ella no los había visto antes, Alice había notado su sorpresa si haberlo visto a la cara, entonces se prepararon para esconderse, Alice agarró su espada y se la puso en su espada y ambas medallas se las puso por su cuello y fue a esconderse con ellos. Había varios centinelas de seguridad junto a unos cuantos thinkquanauts, verificando si todos los inventos y experimentos hechos por Chester V y sus científicos aún estaban en orden... Todos diciendo el nombre de cada experimento, pero entonces...

—Aquí, falta el experimento 189-Liv/13, parece que alguien lo activó —dijo un centinela

—Busquen y capturen al experimento

Todos se preocuparon mucho por Alice, ya que la habían despertado, y ellos querían capturarla de nuevo, quien sabe, tal vez tenían algún plan para ella, aunque a diferencia de ellos, Alice tenía un rostro de felicidad con un toque sádico...

—Flint, tu afinidad, ahora

—Eh? Fūton y Suiton, Camille era lo opuesto, Katon y Raiton —respondió Flint, los chicos no entendían de qué hablaban ambos

—Hmp... La misma afinidad que la mía... interesante... Vamos a entrenar cuando acabe con estos payasos, van a ver lo que se siente pelear contra alguien que está fuera de su alcance —terminó ella con risita maligna

Para el próximo segundo ella estaba parada en el techo, sorprendiendo a todos por su velocidad y por estar parada en el techo y sin manos, pero curiosamente no a Flint, él solo tenía una sonrisa de "viejos tiempos", Alice puso sus mano en forma de tubo y gritó

—OIGAN USTEDES —los centinelas y los thinkquanauts se fijaron en ella en el techo — ¡A QUE NO ME ALCANZAN IDIOTAS! ¡LOS RETO A TODOS PARA QUE INTENTEN DARME UN SOLO GOLPE EN DONDE SEA! —terminó ella sacando el dedo del medio

Tanto los centinelas y los thinkquanauts estaban completamente ofendidos por lo que Alice dijo, aceptando el reto y sin saber con qué se metían, trataban de asestarle un disparo del rayo congelante, mientras que ella sacó un headphone con distintos colores al estilo Mylo Xyloto** (n/a: Coldplayer detected)** y su celular, comenzó a escuchar música mientras disparaban

**— ¡SORRY FOR PARTY ROCKING! **—gritó ella comenzando a hacer pasos de break dance

_I'll be up in party looking for a hottie to bone _  
><em>I got a drink in my hand buffalo buffalo <em>  
><em>Poppin bottles in the house with models in the V.I.P <em>  
><em>All the girls make out for the whole damn club to see<em>

_Let's go _  
><em>People always say that my music's loud <strong>sorry for party rocking <strong>_  
><em>Nighbours complain saying turn it down! <strong>sorry for party rocking <strong>_  
><em>Haters don't like we got the spotlight <strong>sorry for party rocking <strong>_  
><em>When they talk shit, we just pick a line <strong>sorry for party rocking<strong>_

_Baby baby baby I'm awfully crazy _  
><em>I'm so rocked of patrone shit what ever is tasty <em>  
><em>We don't got no manners hanging of the rafters <em>  
><em>Lets go drink for drink a hundred bucks she on the lasters<em>

_Check my style take a good look _  
><em>I'm fresh bitch in my way with music so loud I'm deaf bitch <em>  
><em>Getting drinks at a redlight with people watching <strong>sorry for party rocking<strong>_

_If you show up already tow up this is what you say **sorry for party rocking **_  
><em>And if you blacked out with you're sack out <em>  
><em>This is what you say <strong>sorry for party rocking<strong>_

_And if you throw up in a hoes cup this is what you say sorry for party rocking _  
><em>And if she has a hizzefizz cause you whiskeydick this is what you say<strong> sorry for party rocking<strong>_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_I'm here for when ever the club sippin buzz _  
><em>really drunk and I see a fat booty <em>  
><em>Got to have it I'm a grab it cause its a habbit automatic like uzi, <em>  
><em>with the sick flow <em>  
><em>Make a chick go crazy and plastered tatta <em>  
><em>Its redfoo the dude a true party rockaaaah<em>

_I'm true to the game to this is called beerpong and _  
><em>I can't lose I got some bad bitches in the back<em>

_With some vodka on tap and a bit of little of gray goose _  
><em>Oh of yeah we killin shit with our money <em>  
><em>We deal legit so here is a sorry in advance <em>  
><em>No hard feelings bitch <strong>sorry for party rocking<strong>_

_People always say that my music's loud **sorry for party rocking **_  
><em>Nighbours complain saying turn it down! <strong>sorry for party rocking<strong>_

_Haters don't like we got the spotlight **sorry for party rocking **_  
><em>When they talk shit, we just pick a line <strong>sorry for party rocking<strong>_

* * *

><p>Flint y el resto del grupo realmente no sabían si llorar de la risa o exclamar que era exagerada para esquivarlo todo. Los centinelas estaban mareados por tantos giros y volteretas por parte de Alice, además de estar buscándola ya que ella había desaparecido de la vista de los thinquanauts y los centinelas, entonces<p>

—¡Oh por favor! No me digan que ya se agotaron, si apenas estamos comenzando —dijo Alice con el celular en la mano y de brazos cruzados —verdaderamente desmotivan simplemente por esto, pensé que serían un reto un poco mayor...

—¡A ella! —exclamó un centinela

Una sonrisa semi psicópata apareció en el rostro de la joven del Edo Tensei, los thinquanauts se vistieron con un traje similar a la de los centinelas, pero un metro más grande y con más armamentos, pero no sabían que se metían con la chica equivocada, Alice cerró los ojos, descruzó los brazos y colocó su celular en el bolsillo de su short. Todos apuntaban hacia ella, mientras que ella simplemente cruzó los brazos de nuevo

—Esto será un poco más divertido de lo que esperaba —dijo abriendo los ojos de nuevo

Ahora sus ojos eran un color rojo con 3 aspas, luego estos ojos cambiaron de forma a un triángulo negro con 3 líneas en los lados, luego volvió a cambiar de forma, ahora eran tres flechas negras apuntando al centro del ojo, volvió a cambiar de forma, ésta el mismo diseño, pero con los colores invertidos, las flechas eran rojas y el fondo negro... Toda la tropa de thinquanauts y centinelas se lanzaron directamente a ella. Alice comenzó a moverse y luego empezó a correr hacia ellos empezando a pelear, llevando ella una gran ventaja, tatareando el instrumental, subió a un muro y luego tatareó la letra

**_(The cycle repeated _**  
><strong><em>As explosions broken in the sky <em>**  
><strong><em>All that i needed <em>**  
><strong><em>Was the one thing i couldn't find <em>**  
><strong><em>And you were there at the turn <em>**  
><strong><em>Waiting to left me know)<em>**

En eso ella se volvió a lanzar hacia ellos con su espada, cortando todo velozmente

**_(We're building it up _**  
><strong><em>To break it back down<em>**

**_We're building it up _**  
><strong><em>To burn it down <em>**  
><strong><em>We can't wait <em>**  
><strong><em>To burn it to the ground)<em>**

Como un zombi, ella se dejó llevar por la música y creó una ola expansiva repeliendo a todos, alejándolos de ella

**_(The colors conflicted _**  
><strong><em>As the flames <em>**  
><strong><em>Climbed into the clouds <em>**  
><strong><em>I wanted to fix this <em>**  
><strong><em>But couldn't stop <em>**  
><strong><em>From tearing it down<em>**

**_And you were there at the turn _**  
><strong><em>Caught in the burning glow <em>**  
><strong><em>And i was there at the turnt <em>**  
><strong><em>Waiting to let you know)<em>**

Escuchaba ella mientras rápidamente una caja torácica de color azul se formaba a su alrededor, obteniendo primero una cabeza con 2 picos sobre su cabeza, su aspecto primero era igual a un esqueleto, luego le salieron dos brazos y luego otros dos, pegados a los primeros 2, cubriéndose rápidamente de piel, luego pareció salirle ropa y la cabeza tenía forma de un dragón, era evidente por la velocidad en que hacía aquella técnica quería terminar la pelea antes de que termine la canción que estaba escuchando. Todos venían hacia ella rápidamente. El monstruo humanoide levantó los cuatro brazos mientras aparecían algo similar a espadas hechas de energía, solo que color negro

**_(We're building it up _**  
><strong><em>To break it back down)<em>**

En el momento en el que todos se acercaron, la bestia blandió las espadas de energía repeliendo de nuevo a todos

**_We're building it up_****_  
><em>****_To burn it down_****_  
><em>****_We can't wait _****_  
><em>****_To burn it to the ground)_**

Ella comenzó rápidamente a girar sobre sus pies mientras que el humanoide blandía sus 4 espadas, atacando y defendiéndose al mismo tiempo

**_(You told me yes, You held mi high_****_  
><em>****_And i believed When you told that lie_****_  
><em>****_I played soldier You played king_**

**_And struck me down When i kissed that ring _**  
><strong><em>You lost that right To hold that crown <em>**  
><strong><em>I built you up But you let me down <em>**  
><strong><em><br>_****_So when you fall I'll take my turn _**  
><strong><em>And fan the flames As your blazes burn)<em>**

**_—And you were there at the turn _**  
><strong><em>Waiting to left me know<em>**

Comenzó a cantar mientras que ella levantaba un dedo y el humanoide cargaba una esfera de energía en su boca

**_—We're building it up _**  
><strong><em>To break it back down <em>**  
><strong><em>We're building it up<em>**

**_To burn it down _**  
><strong><em>We can't wait <em>**  
><strong><em>To burn it to the ground<em>**

Ella bajó el dedo apuntando a donde sea y el humanoide lanzó la esfera de energía

**_When you fall _**  
><strong><em>I'll take my turn <em>**  
><strong><em>And fan the flames <em>**  
><strong><em>As your blazes burn<em>**

La esfera de energía se dividió en muchas esferas, directo a los thinkquanauts y los centinelas

**_We can't wait_****_  
><em>****_To burn it to the ground_**

**_When you fall, I'll take my turn _**  
><strong><em>And fan the flames, As your blazes burn<em>**

**_We can't wait _**  
><strong><em>To burn it to the ground<em>**

Las esferas impactaron en todos sus objetivos causando una fuerte explosión, cuando todo se disipó, solo estaban ellos tirados en el piso, rodeados de escombros, pero vivos. Rápidamente el humanoide desapareció como apareció...

* * *

><p>Ella tomó un suspiro profundo y se estiró un poco, todo el grupo se apareció detrás de ella, impresionados y algo asustados, mientras que la cabeza de Flint estaba a punto de hacer BOOM por las habilidades sorprendentes de Alice<p>

—Vaya, eres muy buena peleando Alice —dijo Sam

—Gracias, son frutos de años de entrenamiento y por haber librado cientos de batallas encarnizadas

—Oh por Dios eres del Clan Uchiha, no puede ser que no me di cuenta, ¡¿ese fue el Susanoo?! ¡¿Cómo conseguiste tu Mangekyō Sharingan?! ¡¿Cómo te conseguiste el Mangekyō Sharingan Eterno?! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo te tardaste en acostumbrarte al Susanoo?! ¡¿y usar el Amaterasu y Tsukuyomi te dejó ciega?! ¡¿Usar el Susanoo fue lo que te dejó realmente ciega?! ¡¿Esa esfera de energía en la boca de tu Susanoo fue por uso de Ki?! ¡¿Tienes el famoso Rinnegan?! —Preguntaba Flint a más de 100,000 millas por hora, Earl lo abofeteó

—Hey, hey tranquilo Flint, pareces saber mucho sobre el Clan... a ver, sí, me peleé con una amiga y pensé que se murió, pero no fue así; me lo trasplanté de mi mejor amigo del Clan porque fue su última voluntad y salí compatible; 1 mes en acostumbrarme con el Mangekyō Eterno; si, no sé; si y si; y **SIN **células de Hashirama, ¡en tu cara Madara!

— ¿Puedes usar Ki? ¿Cómo? ¿No moriste? ¿Es difícil? ¡Dime!

—Sí, primera cosa que entrené en mi vida, no y más o menos... No es gran cosa

— ¡¿No es gran cosa?! —exclamó Flint —¡Hasta ahora ningún ninja ha logrado usar ki sin morir! ¡Hasta ahora no he conocido a nadie capaz de hacer aquello! ¿Y qué tan poderoso salen las técnicas?

—Más devastadoras que Kyūbi lanzando Bijū-damas por todas partes —dijo ella sonriendo

—¿Ambos pueden explicar de qué demonios están hablando? —preguntó Sam

—Ok, pero no aquí, sería mejor irnos antes de que algo malo pase de nuevo

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y salieron de nuevo, ya que por el hecho de que era de noche y no era divertido navegar a esas horas hasta la isla, todos se quedaron en sus viejos apartamentos. Alice se quedó la habitación de Sam con Barb, hablando de chicos sexys por unas cuantas horas...

* * *

><p><strong>*Isla de Swallow Falls, 23:47 pm*<strong>

En lo más profundo de la foodimal jungle, un hombre bajito estaba caminando por allí, iluminado por la luz de la luna llena, era el antiguo alcalde de Swallow Falls, había perdido mucho peso desde la última vez que alguien lo vio, mejor dicho, volvió a su tamaño normal, su ropa estaba hecha jirones y su cabello era una completa maraña...

—Como odio a ese maldito de Flint Lockwood —refunfuñaba entre dientes —, ojalá que algo lo aplaste al igual que Camille y-

Un sonido entre los arbustos lo distrajo, a pesar de que ya se había acostumbrado a todos los foodimals nocturnos, sintió un poco de miedo por lo que se había movido, al final decidió ignorarlo y continuar maldiciendo a Flint, entonces...

_—Saludos, y namaste_

Detrás de él salió un hombre alto, delgado y calvo, con unos extraños anteojos de tinte color verde, a Shelbourne le traía mala espina, el extraño hombre dijo:

—Vaya, parece que odias a alguien por eso andas maldiciendo entre dientes, dime... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—James Shelbourne, ¿Y tú quién demonios eres?

—Mi nombre es Chester Cornelius V; pero todos simplemente me conocen como Chester V

— ¡¿Chester V?! Pero esa Cheespider... tú

—Pobre ingenuo, una simple Cheespider no puede contra alguien como yo... Eso y porque le causé acidez estomacal y me vomitó 5 días después —dijo él, Shelbourne lo miró con cara de WTF?! Chester continuó —: Ambos tenemos un enemigo en común, y ese es Flint Lockwood.

—Ya lo sé, y qué quieres a cambio

—Solo vengarme de él... y tengo el arma final para él...

Chester hizo los sellos de Tigre → Serpiente → Perro → Dragon → Aplauso, e invocó una caja, cuando ésta se abrió, una enorme sorpresa, felicidad y sed de venganza se apoderó de él, lentamente sonriendo y riendo, ambos comenzaron a reír con todas sus fuerzas

Era una inevitable señal de que algo malo estaba a punto de ocurrir, poniendo en grave peligro la vida de Flint, y tal vez todos sus amigos...

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Nunca jamás van a adivinar de quién se trata... y si supieron, tuvieron suerte o me están espiando jajaja X'D**

**Esta vez no estoy siendo obvia**

**Casi se me olvida... Las dos músicas que estaba escuchando Alice se llaman Sorry for Party Rocking, y Burn it Down. Lo que estaba entre paréntesis era lo que ella estaba escuchando, y lo que estaba en negritas (del primero) era lo que ella estaba cantando mientras estaba gritando jajajaja XD**

**Alice enloquece cuando escucha la música electrónica, y más cuando la escucha MIENTRAS pelea, haciendo que no se tome muy enserio las cosas, su estilo de pelear cambia dependiendo de qué tipo de género escucha, cuando escucha rock (Burn it Down) ella se pone seria y siempre trata de pelear conforme suena la canción**

**Admítanlo, ustedes también saben que Chester sigue con vida**


	4. Coldplayers a bordo

Al día siguiente, todos prepararon sus cosas para volver a la isla, Alice por supuesto con gusto ayudó a todos, muchos eran cosas pesadas, aunque a ella no le había molestado ese hecho... Para las otras 3 horas, ya habían empacado y cargado todo para ir de vuelta a la isla y reconstruir Swallow Falls, los habitantes se mudarían en los siguientes días...

El bote de Tim zarpó del puerto de San Frajosé para Swallow Falls, Sam y Flint estaban pescando, Tim cantando cosas de pesca, Earl, Barb, Manny y Brent estaban jugando cartas y Alice estaba escuchando música de nuevo y al mismo tiempo leyendo un libro llamado "The Maze Runner" que se había comprado en San Franjosé antes de salir... sea lo que sea que escuchaba la hacía feliz, ya que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y movía felizmente su cola de mono, y a pesar de lo impactante de las cosas que pasaban en la novela que estaba leyendo, su sonrisa se mantenía...

-Hola Alice, ¿que estás leyendo? -preguntó Flint, ella no respondió -Alice, ¿que estás leyendo? -le volvió a preguntar, sin respuesta de nuevo

Ella estaba sorda por el simple hecho de que estaba con sus headphones sobre sus oídos y al máximo, Sam se había aparecido detrás de él, dándole un pequeño susto a Flint... Sam le dio una sacudida pequeña a Alice en su hombro haciéndola reaccionar, se quitó sus headphones y dejó su libro a un lado

—Hola, no me di cuenta que estaban detrás mío...

—Que estabas escuchando Alice —preguntó Sam en tono de broma

Alice agarró la punta de su headphone y lo desconectó de su celular, la canción empezó a sonar desde el inicio, a Sam se le hizo familiar el ritmo, entonces la letra comenzó:

_Lovers, keep on the road you're on__  
><em>_Runners, until the race is run__  
><em>_Soldiers, you've got to soldier on__  
><em>_Sometimes even right is wrong_

Alice y Sam comenzaron a cantar, trayendo la atención de todos los tripulantes, quienes escuchaban desde sus lugares

_They are turning my head out__  
><em>_To see what I'm all about__  
><em>_Keeping my head down__  
><em>_To see what it feels like now__  
><em>_But I have no doubt__  
><em>_One day, we are gonna get out_

Tonight maybe we're gonna run  
>Dreaming of the Osaka sun<br>Ohh ohh...  
>Dreaming of when the morning comes<p>

They are turning my head out  
>To see what I'm all about<br>Keeping my head down  
>To see what it feels like now<br>But I have no doubt  
>One day the sun will come out<p>

Ooh...

* * *

><p>Todos aplaudieron a Sam y Alice desde donde estaban; ambas hacian un buen dueto, como si cantar juntas fuera algo cotidiano, Sam exaltada preguntó:<p>

—Esa música es Lovers In Japan, ¿Te gusta Coldplay? ¡Yo amo Coldplay!

—Coldplayer detected —dijo Alice —somos dos, además, Chris aparte de ser sexy, tiene una voz perfecta

—¡Eso es cierto! —exclamó Sam, Flint estaba celoso —¡Esos ojos celestes tan lindos que tiene te matan, y esa voz que tiene son las de un ángel, que cayó del cielo, mientras que su cabello es tan lindo!

—Por Dios, no puede ser tan lindo ni cantar tan bien

Sam y Alice se miraron, él lo acababa de escuchar, Alice comenzó a buscar un video en su galería multimedia, entonces encontró un video perfecto para molestar un poco a Flint, le puso play y se lo pasó a Flint, quien con una cara burlona comenzó a ver el video, comenzaba con el centro de Los Ángeles al amanecer que se pintaba una dibujo... Sam y Alice comenzaron a tatarear la letra y mirar a otra parte mientras comenzaba la letra...:

_I turn the music up, I got my records on _  
><em>I shut the world outside until the lights come on <em>  
><em>Maybe the streets alight, maybe the trees are gone <em>  
><em>I feel my heart start beating to my favorite song<em>

_And all the kids they dance, all the kids all night _  
><em>Until Monday morning feels another life <em>  
><em>I turn the music up <em>  
><em>I'm on a roll this time <em>  
><em>And heaven is in sight<em>

—Esto es broma... —dijo Flint

—Te lo advertimos Lockwood

—Y ni siquiera lo ha escuchado en vivo… —dijo Sam

_I turn the music up, I got my records on _  
><em>From underneath the rubble sing a rebel song <em>  
><em>Don't want to see another generation drop <em>  
><em>I'd rather be a comma than a full stop<em>

_Maybe I'm in the black, maybe I'm on my knees _  
><em>Maybe I'm in the gap between the two trapezes <em>  
><em>But my heart is beating and my pulses start <em>  
><em>Cathedrals in my heart<em>

_And we saw oh this light I swear you, emerge blinking into _  
><em>To tell me it's alright <em>  
><em>As we soar walls, every siren is a symphony <em>  
><em>And every tear's a waterfall <em>  
><em>Is a waterfall <em>  
><em>Oh <em>  
><em>Is a waterfall <em>  
><em>Oh oh oh <em>  
><em>Is a is a waterfall <em>  
><em>Every teardrop <em>  
><em>Is a waterfall <em>  
><em>Oh oh oh<em>

_So you can hurt, hurt me bad _  
><em>But still I'll raise the flag<em>

_Oh _  
><em>It was a wa-a-a-a-a-aterfall <em>  
><em>A wa-a-a-a-a-aterfall<em>

_Every teardrop, every teardrop__  
><em>_Every teardrop is a waterfall_

_Every teardrop, every teardrop__  
><em>_Every teardrop is a waterfall_

* * *

><p>—Por favor, no es tan lindo ni tan bueno -dijo Flint <em>—<strong>(Este tipo me va a quitar a Sam si llegan a encontrarse)<strong>_

—Ah Flint —dijo Alice —Tienes suerte de que Chris ya esté casado, tenga hijos, y quiera mucho a su esposa y familia

—**¡VICTORIA!** —gritó él lanzando sus brazos al aire

Mientras que Flint festejaba esa ventaja, Sam y Alice se fueron a otra parte del barco para seguir escuchando a Coldplay tocando, en especial a Chris... Unos días después ya habían llegado a la isla, Tim avisó a todos y todos se prepararon para bajar a tierra. Los foodimals les dieron la bienvenida de vuelta. Alice estaba muy impresionada por la impresionante fauna y flora que había en la isla, era impresionante y magnífico todo eso...

—Bienvenida a la isla de Swallow Falls —dijo Earl

—Asombroso —dijo ella

Todos comenzaron a moverse, Barry había aparecido junto a su familia para saludar al grupo, muy alegre de que ellos hubieran regresado, junto los pepinillos Dill, Sour y Sweet

—¡En Woo, Saspas, Eihoo, Manny! —exclamaba Barry

Varios foodimals habían aparecido alrededor de la visitante, entre ellas la cheespider de Brent y el Tacodile Supremo, quienes casi la matan de un susto (ironía), aunque Brent y Flint le explicaron que eran buenos, entonces se dejó querer entre los foodimals...

—Esa de allá es la Big Rock Candy Mountain —dijo Flint —; allí es de donde los foodimals nacen, después te diré cómo este lugar obtuvo esta fauna

Ella miró hacia la montaña, activando su sharingan para poder ver qué producía a los foodimals, vio a la FLDSMDFR, y varios otros foodimals viviendo dentro de la montaña...

—¿Es tu máquina Flint?

—¿Puedes verlo con el sharingan activo? No sabía que esos ojos podían hacer eso

—No pueden, solo yo he desarrollado estos ojos para esa habilidad, eso solo se alcanza al poder utilizar Ki, ya que así puedes sentir la presencia de seres vivos... yo lo llamo ojo telescopio, porque puedo ver cosas de lejos, igual que un telescopio

Flint sonrió, mientras que Alice seguía mirando hacia adelante, entonces vió una figura, haciendo que ella se sorprendiera un poco, pero apenas podía ver quién era porque esa persona estaba fuera pero cerca de su rango de visión, antes de que pudiera usar el Rinnegan para saber quién era, la persona había desaparecido, lo único que si distinguió fue su sexo, era una mujer y que estaba al otro lado de la isla, eso era lo único que ella sabía...

—Alice, ¿estás bien? -preguntó Tim

—No sé... vi a una persona al otro lado de la isla... no pude verla bien ya que estaba fuera de mi rango de visión, pero cerca, por eso pude verla... antes de aumentar mi rango de visión ya había desaparecido... lo único que si sé es que es una mujer...

—Vaya, eso si es extraño... -dijo Sam

Alice estuvo de acuerdo, pero se sentía extraña, ella sabía que algo iba raro... lo que ella no había visto fue que dos personas venían por Flint para vengarse...

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Estaba un poco aburrida, así que metí a Coldplay para endulzar un poco el viaje XD *Coldplayer detected XD ***

**Alice controla ki, pero también puede hacer jutsus como todos, con o sin sellos de manos. En DBZ se ve que los que controlan Ki pueden sentir la presencia de las personas aún si están al otro lado del mundo, mientras que el sharingan puede ver a travez de ilusiones. Yo creo que si eso se mezcla se tiene un modo de vista panorámica.**

**El rango de Alice con el Sharingan normal es de 15 a 30 metros, el Mangekyou le daba una suma de 50 hasta 60 metros, mas el transpantado otros 60 metros, sumando en total más de 120 metros hasta 2 kilómetros, sumado el Rinnegan (que no revelaré aún cómo lo obtuvo) su vista aumenta a uno kilómetros, aunque la mayoría de las veces varía la distancia... adivinen el nombre de ambas músicas jajajaj xD**

**Ah si, Barry se está refiriendo a Tim, Sam y Flint**


	5. Campamentos e historias

Ya fueron 2 meses después del incidente con los foodimals, y unas 5 semanas después de haber conocido a Alice, tal y como los ciudadanos de Swallow Falls dijeron, volverían en las siguientes semanas... Al principio se asustaron con la posición de Alice, pero una vez explicada su situación en Live Corp. se tranquilizaron aunque sea un poco, pero fue cayéndoles mucho mejor ya que aprovechaban la fuerza que tenía para construir cosas y sus habilidades extras para limpiar una zona de la isla.

Era complicado decir si Flint y Alice eran o no amigos, ya que habían esos momentos en las que andaban debatiendo a cada rato, si la cosa se complicaba empezaban a abofetearse y darse golpecitos miedosos, aunque a los segundos después terminaban como si no hubieran comenzado... Algunas cuantas veces a la semana, si no estaban haciendo planos para Sparkswoods, se desaparecían ambos para entrenar un poco, regresando, o en una carrera, o Alice cargando a Flint muy cansado, ya que ella tiene energía infinita.

Alice era algo adicta a los libros, cuando no estaba entrenando con Flint, ayudando a reconstruir la isla o haciendo planos de Sparkswood con Flint, estaba leyendo alguna clase de libro en algún lugar de la isla, incluso una vez la encontraron leyendo un libro dentro de la Big Rock Candy Mountain, mientras que la FLDSMDFR y los malvaviscos la miraban con mucha curiosidad mientras leía un libro de John Katzenbach...

Una tarde, todos decidieron ir de campamento a la jungla donde se habían encontrado a "Taco" (abreviatura de Tacodile por parte de Alice), habían preparado las tiendas de camping y otras cosas antes de salir, Alice no quiso prepararse nada ya que no le harían falta, según ella. Habían armado las tiendas de campaña y buscado algunos troncos caídos y otras cosas para armar una fogata... y como nunca faltaban las historias de terror, Alice se dispuso a hacer mojar los pantalones de todos...

-Y entonces, el hombre sin rostro salió detrás de la chica y "BAM", la atrapó... Nunca nadie volvió a saber nada más acerca de ella ni de su paradero... pero dicen que ella ronda por los campamentos nocturnos como un alma en pena... buscando vengarse de su asesino

Brent, Cal y el resto del grupo excepto Flint, Sam, Tim, Manny y Barb estaban a punto de orinarse; entonces Flint dijo:

-Oh, por favor no creerán que en realidad existen los "fantasmas", además, no hay prueba científica exacta que certifique eso...

En ese momento algo estaba detrás de él, cuando se dio la vuelta había un fantasma de verdad tras él, haciéndo que todos gritaran con fuerza, incluída Alice. Flint se había caído de espaldas por el susto, arrastrándose por el suelo mientras el fantasma se acercaba lentamente...

-No me mates, por favor, no me mates si creo en los fantasmas, creo AH!

Todo el mundo estaba asustado por Flint, entonces escucharon que el fantasma, Flint, Cal y Alice se reían, y lanzaron una fuerte carcajada, haciendo que todos se confundieran hasta el extremo, entonces...

-Cayeron redonditos en nuestra broma -dijo el fantasma, cambiando de forma en una nube de humo a Alice

El grupo entero se quedó confundido por unos momentos, Cal y Alice se reunieron y gritaron "SORPRESA", con un cartel de parte de Flint, haciendo que todos cayeran de espaldas por eso. Sam quien estaba más furiosa, con un dedo acusador preguntó:

-¿Están locos? ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TIENEN EN LA CABEZA PARA HACER ESO?!

A pesar del problema en el que estaban metidos tenían ganas de seguir riéndose, sin importar los reclamos de Sam, y no aguantaron así que siguieron riéndose

-¡NO ES DIVERTIDO! -gritó ella

-Ok, no fue divertido... -dijo Alice -¡Fue super divertido!

-Eres una genio de las bromas Alice -dijo Cal

-Gracias, fueron muchas experiencias para llegar a mi punto

Entonces siguieron riendo, Sam se golpeó la frente con su mano, Tim se tapó la cara, mientras que a los otros les pareció "algo" divertido...

* * *

><p>El resto de la noche fue agradable, de no ser por la broma de Alice, Flint y Cal, sería un poco más aburrida, Flint explicó que Alice fue la autora intelecutal de la broma, y que lo hicieron un plan relámpago para hacerlo, que cuando ella había ido a buscar los troncos hizo un clon de sombra de ella misma y que se transformó en fantasma para la broma, pero debía aparecer cuando ella terminara de contar la historia; poniendo enojados a todos... Brent decidió preguntar<p>

-Alice, ya has estado con nosotros por un buen tiempo, así que... ¿cómo fue que terminaste así...? ya sabes...

-Bueno... -se quedó pensando ella -No estoy segura... lo único que recuerdo bien era que estaba peleando contra una copia mía... luego... lo último que recuerdo antes de ser revivida era que dejé de sentir mi torso para abajo... luego de unos minutos todo fue oscuridad... Cuando volví a abrir los ojos estaba frente a ese calvo de Chester... ahora lo único que no sé, es si alguno de mis amigos terminaron en este universo...

-Espera... ¿Otro universo? -preguntó Flint -¿Un universo alterno?

-No sé... pero Flint... quiero hacerte una pregunta... Tú te conoces todos los principios del chakra, incluído los kinjutsus, dime la verdad, ¿Cómo fue que tu hermana murió?

Los ojos de Flint se ensancharon y se pusieron húmedos, confundiendo a todos excepto Tim, Flint miró a su padre, quién asintió con la cabeza...

-Creo que ya es hora... de que sepan lo que había pasado realmente ese día...

* * *

><p><em>Aquella historia que todo el pueblo escuchó de Camille y Flint era mentira, pero la forma en que falleció y la fiebre que tuvo Flint durante días si era verdad... solo Flint y Tim sabían la verdad acerca de lo que pasó con Camille aquél fatídico día...<em>

**_Camille y Flint habían encontrado algo extraño en su infancia mientras exploraban la isla, a los 5 años, encontraron una puerta hacia otro lugar, era hacia otra dimensión... cuando habían llegado, ambos se encontraban sobre una enorme montaña con enormes rostros tallados en piedra, y frente ellos había una enorme villa, dejando atónitos a ambos hermanos..._**

**_-Oigan niños, saben que estar sobre este lugar sin que un adulto los acompañe es muy peligroso? -dijo un hombre rubio, alto y con ojos celestes, que llevaba una capa blanca con un diseño que también recordaba a las llamas, chaleco verde, pantalones azul marino y sandalias -Mmm... ahora que me doy cuenta es la primera vez que los veo a ambos, ¿son nuevos?_**

**_Tímidamente ambos hermanos asintieron con la cabeza, el hombre volvió a preguntar_**

**_-¿Cuales son sus nombres? Mi nombre es Minato Namikaze _**

**_Ambos hermanos estaban confundidos por el nombre, así que se quedaron sin responder, Minato solo sonrió, dándose cuenta de que no eran de la aldea..._**

**_-Doy a entender que ambos son nuevos en el pueblo, ¿se acaban de mudar de alguna de las otras aldeas?_**

**_Ambos estaban confundidos por la pregunta del hombre, tímidamente Flint le dijo:_**

**_-Lo siento señor pero... no sabemos de qué está hablando... _**

**_Minato estaba confundido, entonces ambos hermanos se dispusieron a contarles su historia en su oficina, al principio creyó que era una broma, incluso sonreía, pero después de que hayan terminado la historia, se dió cuenta de que era de verdad, y su sonrisa se hizo más pequeña; entonces les hizo una pregunta: _**

**_-Conque esa es su situación actual en su hogar... díganme, **_ ¿No quisieran convertirse en ninjas para aprender a protegerse? sería muy útil que hicieran eso, si no quieren no los voy a obligar, pero después de todo les serviría de algo..._**_**

**_**_A pesar de su corta edad, ella estaba consciente de que Shelbourne odiaba a la familia Lockwood, simplemente ella tenía un sexto sentido, a tal punto en que llegó a tener miedo de que su familia se divida, ella aceptó entrar a la academia, aunque Flint estaba dudando de hacerlo, pero al final aceptó..._**_**

* * *

><p>-Ella era muy buena con los ninjutsus, taijutsu, kenjutsu, shurikenjutsu y técnicas avanzadas del elemento fuego y rayo, a tal punto que tenía el respeto de todos en la academia, incluyendo a los maestros, y yo obviamente no me quedaría atrás para nada, pero aún así era el segundo mejor de la clase, junto a Sasuke Uchiha, nuestra graduación fue a los 12 años... 3 años antes de que mamá falleciera; pero la cosa más curiosa era que ella era del Clan Uchiha, de alguna u otra manera<p>

-Descendencia, es lo más probable que haya sido por eso, yo soy del Clan Uchiha por descendencia...

-Flint, ¿qué hizo ella para aterrorizar tanto a Shelbourne? -preguntó Brent

-Ella después de haber comenzado a entrenar y utilizar su sharingan, cuando teníamos 14, había aprendido a crear ilusiones y ver a través de ellas, y tiene el récord entre todos, ya que logró perfeccionarlo hasta el nivel 3, en solo 2 días -dijo Flint, mientras que Alice miraba con cara de "Please Bitch" -Una noche ella salió de la casa directo a la alcaldía, a la oficina de Shelbourne, no le fue difícil burlar toda la seguridad del edificio, y cuando llegó, lo amenazó... al principio no le creyó, pero después de haberlo torturado con genjutsu, cambió de opinión. Aunque realmente trató de deshacerse de ella en reiteradas ocasiones, pero ella siempre los derrotaba a causa de que ella era muy veloz, igual de veloz que Alice, por lo que él decidió no volver a meterse con ella...

-¿Pero qué pasó con ella? -preguntó Sam

Flint puso una cara muy seria, entonces continuó:

-La historia que ustedes conocen de ella es lo que ocurrió... pero no fue exactamente de esa forma...

* * *

><p><strong>Aquel día se les fue asignado una misión de apoyo que se volvió uno de rescate, el equipo 8; conformado por Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka y Hinata Hyūga, a quien esta última había sido secuestrada por unos ninjas malignos que buscaban el poder de su clan, su sensei, Kurenai Yūhi, estaba ausente porque había dado a luz a un hijo; al equipo de los hermanos les había tocado apoyar a ese grupo ya que era una enorme desventaja para ellos. Después de haber salvado todos juntos a Hinata, aquellos ninjas se dispusieron a detonar la cueva para enterrar todos, una roca mediana había caído en la nuca de Flint, dejándolo inconsciente; Camille en un reflejo fue a sacar de allí a su hermano antes de ser aplastado, y para el siguiente segundo la piedra estaba sobre ella...<strong>

**-Flint... vete...**

**-No me iré sin ti... No me iré sin ti...**

**-Dile a papá la verdad... y... cuídalo mucho**

**Todos arrastraron a Flint fuera de la cueva, lo último que vió de ella fue su ojo sharingan... Cuando todos en la aldea se enteraron le dieron sus condolencias**

**Tim quedó devastado con la noticia, pero también apoyó todo lo que pudo a su hijo, ya que era la única familia que le quedaba...**

* * *

><p>En verdad era una historia muy desmotivadora la de Flint y Camille, y Flint estaba con los ojo llorosos, sin que nadie dijera nada se pararon y se fueron a descansar<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*Debajo de una cueva cerca de la montaña*<strong>

Shelbourne y Chester V estaban dentro de un laboratorio, aunque recordaba un poco más a una sala de torturas...

-Muy bien... ya casi estánmos completos para nuestro plan -dijo V -lo único que nos falta es una carnada para atraer a Lockwood hasta aquí

-¿Como su novia? -preguntó Selbourne con una sonrisa malévola

-Exacto, como su novia Sam...

Ambos comenzaron a reir de manera maniática, estaban locos por deshacerse de Flint; y desgraciadamente eso marcaba el principio del fin...

* * *

><p><strong>NA: holiiii digamos que este ya es el puente de la historia hacia el final :3 **

**Las cosas se ponen interesantes**

**John Katzenbach es uno de mis escritores favoritos xD**

**Escribiendo la historia con el teléfono es más facil de lo que creía xD**


	6. Midnight Memories

Al día siguiente del campamento todos se levantaron como si la historia de Flint jamás hubiera sido contada, todos estaban felices por un nuevo día, Alice había desaparecido del campamento la noche anterior por alguna razón, aunque ella lo hacía en las últimas noches cuando todos dormían, ella salía y se iba al bosque, y regresaba antes del amanecer... En una de esas noches Flint y Sam decidieron seguir a la joven.

Cuando finalmente la encontraron estaba escuchando música en sus audífonos, en un rincón con la vista al mar, parecía en un estado de melancolía y depresión, en eso la pareja se miró y se acercó a ella a una distancia prudente, pero ella no se había dado cuenta. Unos días antes, Alice configuró los teléfonos de todos para que estuvieran ligados en una sola red inalámbrica, y Flint recordándolo, se conectó al celular de Alice y averiguar qué estaba escuchando... la música comenzó con una tonada de batería y luego se escucharon tonos de guitarra y teclado, para sorpresa de ambos, Alice comenzó a cantar...

**_In my place, in my place, _**  
><strong><em>Were lines that I couldn't change, <em>**  
><strong><em>I was lost, oh yeah<em>**

**_I was lost, I was lost, _**  
><strong><em>Crossed lines I shouldn't have crossed, <em>**  
><strong><em>I was lost, oh yeah<em>**

**_Yeah, how long must you wait for it? _**  
><strong><em>Yeah, how long must you pay for it? <em>**  
><strong><em>Yeah, how long must you wait for it? <em>**  
><strong><em>Oh for it<em>**

**_I was scared, I was scared, _**  
><strong><em>Tired and under prepared, <em>**  
><strong><em>But I'll wait for it<em>**

**_And if you go, if you go, _**  
><strong><em>And leave me down here on my own <em>**  
><strong><em>Then I'll wait for you, yeah<em>**

**_Yeah, how long must you wait for it? _**  
><strong><em>Yeah, how long must you pay for it? <em>**  
><strong><em>Yeah, how long must you wait for it? <em>**  
><strong><em>Oh for it<em>**

Un tono como en el inicio pero con el tono de la guitarra comenzó a sonar, unas lágrimas saltaban de los ojos de Alice, luego comenzó a cantar con fuerza, y también parecía que tenía el corazón destrozado

_Sing it please, please, please _  
><em>Come back and sing to me, <em>  
><em>To me, me<em>

_Come on and sing it out, now, now, _  
><em>Come on and sing it out, <em>  
><em>To me, me <em>  
><em>Come back and sing<em>

_In my place, in my place, _  
><em>Were lines that I couldn't change, <em>  
><em>I was lost, oh yeah. <em>  
><em>Oh yeah<em>

Alice comenzó a llorar por la letra, quitándose sus headphones, encogiéndose en forma de bola y enredando su cola por sus piernas, verdaderamente la pobre estaba con el corazón destrozado, Flint y Sam se acercaron a ella y le pusieron una mano sobre ambos hombros, Alice saltó de un susto cuando vio a sus amigos viéndola sufrir...

—Flint, Sam ¿qué hacen aquí? —dijo ella tratando de sonar tranquila

—Eso es lo que queremos saber Alice —dijo Sam en un tono preocupado —Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros para lo que sea... somos tus amigos después de todo

Ella hizo una leve sonrisa, las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer en su rostro, los ojos negros de la revivida del Edo Tensei no podía mirar a los ojos azules o verdes, trataba de no llorar, pero las lágrimas eran muchas...

—Yo lo extraño... —dijo Alice, confundiendo a Flint y Sam —¡yo lo extraño mucho!

—¿A quién?

—Yo... no llegué sola a este lugar... yo llegué... con mi novio Anthony... verán... mis amigos y yo nos encargamos de proteger la ciudad donde vivimos...

Sam y Flint se miraron, y Alice prosiguió:

—Verán... justo a mí y a él nos cayó la venganza de un ser antiguo... a la que todos llamamos Beldam... ella estaba enamorado de un sujeto que era igual a Tony... pero él no le correspondía ya que estaba casado con una chica igual a mí... ella hizo un pacto con un demonio que la traicionó y la volvió malvada... y atacó el hogar donde ellos vivían... pero ambos le plantaron cara a ella y a sus cuatro "hijos" que eran copias de la pareja y un par de amigos muy cercanos a ellos... ella era muy poderosa y fuera del alcance de los poderes de los 4... y tuvieron que encerrarla en una dimensión en blanco... ella juró venganza sobre su descendencia... y allí es donde estamos nosotros...

Flint y Sam se volvieron a mirar, y Alice comenzó de nuevo

—Yo desperté mi Rinnegan por pura voluntad... y determinación por salvar a mi mamá... que había sido secuestrada por ella...

Flint se puso como perro con rabia cuando escuchó lo que dijo Alice, ya que eso era pasar completamente la línea... Alice le dijo que se tranquilice y continuó:

—Ellos querían ver muertos por voluntad de su "madre"... ya que yo la había encerrado dentro de la Espada de Totsuka del Susanoo, encerrándola a ella y a las copias dentro... pero de alguna manera ellos encontraron la forma de evitar ser sellados y regresaron para vengarse... y por mala suerte ellos eran más fuertes que antes... en un momento de la pelea nos tele transportaron a Tony y a mi hasta aquí... y... para cuando miré a Tony... a él... lo... lo... a él lo atravesaron... con su propia espada... matándolo al instante... con la espada que se lo regalé... -terminó ella en un susurro, Sam estaba cerca de llorar mientras Flint la abrazaba, y Alice continuó -yo me quedé paralizada en el momento que lo vi... sentí como mi corazón lentamente paraba... y... para el siguiente momento... dejé de sentir la cintura para abajo... satisfechos con eso...me dejaron tirada en el suelo... minutos después ya había muerto... para la siguiente vez que desperté... ya me encontraba frente a ese viejo calvo...

Sam y Flint estaban sorprendidos por la historia de Alice, Flint si sabía que era sufrir la pérdida de un ser querido... hubo un eterno silencio por unos cuantos segundos y ella continuó:

—Por más de 7 noches he estado buscando el cuerpo de Tony para revivirlo con el Edo Tensei... pero no he encontrado ni rastros suyos... pero no he encontrado nada acerca de él... lo único que quiero es estar a su lado... yo lo amo... porque él me quiso por lo que soy... y él también... siempre me quiso por lo que soy... a pesar de todo... él me aceptó... porque yo lo entendía...

Alice estaba destrozada, Sam y Flint la abrazaron y ella comenzó a llorar con fuerza, unos cuantos minutos más tarde ya había terminado de llorar, se secó las lágrimas y se fue desapareciendo de un salto...

—Pobre Alice... ojalá que pueda cumplir con su meta... —dijo Sam

—Eso es cierto... Sam, quisiera que mañana a escondidas me ayudes tú y los foodimals a buscar algún rastro de Anthony, Alice es muy parecida a mi hermana... y me sentiría mejor conmigo mismo si hiciera alguna cosa por ella...

Sam sonrió y abrazó a Flint mientras le daba un feliz beso en la mejilla, haciendo que él sonriera y se sonrojara un poco...

—Eres la persona más buena del mundo Flint, y es por eso que te amo mucho, nos vemos mañana para comenzar a buscar a Anthony. Buenas noches

—Buenas noches, Sam

Ambos hincharon sus mejillas y se besaron, luego de unos segundos se separaron y se fueron en diferentes direcciones. Grave error...

* * *

><p>Unos minutos después, Sam estaba caminando a su casa, pensando en la historia de Alice y en lo mucho que ella había sufrido, unos movimientos rápidos entre las plantas la asustaron, rápidamente se dio la vuelta para encontrarse ella sola, aún desconfiada se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando<p>

**_—(¿Por qué siento que alguien me sigue?)_**—se preguntó así misma

Otro movimiento veloz la volvió a asustar y cuando se dio cuenta, alguien la sujetaba con un paño sobre ella, la pobre luchaba contra su captor pero sintió cómo su fuerza lentamente se iba junto a su consciencia, segundos después había caído al piso inconsciente. El hombre rápidamente la metió dentro de un saco y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche...

Barry había visto la escena junto a toda su familia, y al igual que con los centinelas de seguridad estaba dispuesto a salvar a su "Saspas", pero ellos se lo impidieron de nuevo y fueron directamente a avisar a Flint de lo ocurrido

* * *

><p><strong>*Cuevas, horas después*<strong>

Una joven rubia estaba amarrada de brazos y piernas en una silla y amordazada con una tela negra, era Sam, quien aún seguía inconsciente, aunque ya la estaba recuperando de nuevo... Cuando ella despertó se asustó mucho ya que no sabía qué había ocurrido, entonces recordó los momentos en el que ella forcejeaba contra alguien y había perdido la consciencia... y

—_Hola, querida Sam Sparks_ —dijo una voz

**(—No... no puedes seguir vivo...) **—pensó ella horroriza

Chester V estaba frente a ella, y Shelbourne estaba junto a él, ambos con una sonrisa malvada dibujada en la cara, Sam seguía sin acreditar lo que estaba viendo, en vano trataba de liberarse de sus ataduras, pero era en vano ya que sus brazos y piernas estaban fuertemente unidos, y Chester comenzó a hablarle

—Probablemente te estés preguntando qué estás haciendo en este lugar, bueno, el hecho es simple, ambos queremos venganza de Lockwood, y se nos ocurrió traerlo hasta aquí utilizando a alguien que realmente ama para traerlo hasta aquí. Como las moscas hacia la luz, y luego le daré una pequeña sorpresita cuando llegue. Pero por supuesto, es una sorpresa.

Ambos comenzaron a reír a lo loco, mientras que Sam lloraba por Flint, deseando que no viniera a rescatarlo, pero por mala suerte él ya venía en camino, saltando de rama en rama, iluminado por la luz del alba.

Una enorme contienda se desencadenaría entre ambas partes, ¿Qué sería el "arma secreta" de Chester y Shelbourne?

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Hola... en el próximo capítulo habrá un extraordinario, raro e increíble giro de las cosas porque 2 personas especiales en la historia**

**ADIVINEN! Y si ganan les doy una Xbox One, okno**

**Soy fan de Iron Man y Coldplay ¿ok?, pero no es por eso que el novio de Alice se llama Anthony, sino por OTRA cosa XD y van a vomitar arco iris cuando lo vean**

**El título del capítulo nada que ver con 1D**


	7. Giros del Destino

Flint estaba saltando de árbol en árbol, buscando rastros de Sam, entonces había encontrado una extraña caverna, frunciendo el seño y llenándose de determinación entró a la cueva.

Aquella cueva era inmensamente grande, eran varios túneles conectados a uno principal, pero todos llevándote al mismo centro y a la misma salida. Después de tanto buscar había llegado al centro finalmente, solo que en un túnel sobre aquella extraña guarida, por suerte en un lugar alto y sin que lo vean. Entonces escuchó voces que sonaban imposibles

— ¿Tú crees que Lockwood vendrá? —preguntó una voz grave

Flint sabía que era el alcalde Shelbourne, realmente no estaba muy sorprendido, pero una voz demasiado familiar casi lo paraliza

—Si realmente ama a su novia vendrá a buscarla

**(—¡¿Chester V sigue vivo?!) **—pensó él muy sorprendido

Rápidamente comenzó a buscar a Sam con la mirada, entonces después de unos segundos la encontró, cambiando su rostro de preocupación por una de felicidad. Rápida y silenciosamente se escondió tras unas cosas, esperando que no lo vean, unos minutos después ellos se fueron y Flint aprovechó para llegar junto a ella.

Cuando Sam lo vio detrás de ella intentando desatarla, le indicó con la cabeza que se marche antes de que regresaran, y...:

—Por fin llegaste, Lockwood

Frente a él estaba Shelbourne junto a Chester V, Flint estaba muy sorprendido por ver a Chester de nuevo, aunque no tanto por Shelbourne ya que de todas formas era igual a una cucaracha, entonces Flint exigió:

—¡Libérenla y déjenos en paz!

—¿No lo entiendes tonto? —dijo Chester —nosotros queremos vengarnos de tí, porque tú fuiste el idiota que nos quitó todo

—¿Mi culpa? ¡¿Mi culpa?! ¡Ustedes fueron los egoístas! ¡Nunca les importó nada aparte de ustedes mismos! Yo solo hice lo que debía hacer... ahora libérenla o se las verán conmigo

Cuando levantó una mano, una esfera color verde agua apareció en ella, y cuando lo apretó desapareció, Shelbourne retrocedió un paso con un semblante de miedo, ya que recordaba al demonio de su hermana, Chester lo miró y luego sonrió y dijo:

—Bueno, creo que ya es hora de sacar nuestra arma "secreta"

Shelbourne sonrió, al igual que su colega de la ciencia, hizo los sellos del Edo Tensei y apareció un ataúd de madera... cuando la tapa cayó, Flint y Sam se pusieron muy pálidos. Los ojos de Flint irradiaban asombro, miedo y otras emociones muy extrañas, Sam lloraba al recordar el dolor de Alice, ahora entendió a qué se refería ella...

* * *

><p>Unas horas después, Alice iba saltando de árbol en árbol buscando muy preocupada a Flint y a Sam con su Mangekyō Sharingan Eterno, unos movimientos extraños llamaron su atención y ella se quedó sobre una rama, cerró los ojos y se concentró en ver de quién se trataba con su visión panorámica, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando vió a la persona. Era la misma mujer a la que había visto antes, una extraña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro...<p>

—No sé si debería de sorprenderme de que estés aún aquí... después de todo no podías quedarte atrás... ¿o me equivoco?

**_—Vaya, que sorpresa que alguien me haya visto venir, eres buena_** —dijo una voz de mujer

Detrás de Alice, apareció una joven de 25 años, cabello castaño oscuro, botas de combate ninja, un abanico en su espalda (el abanico de guerra de Uchiha Madara), guantes de cuero negro, pantalones holgados color azul marino y una camisa negra sobre una chaqueta de pieles. Sus ojos poseían las 3 aspas del sharingan

—Creo que realmente no me sorprende que sigas viva, después de todo, somos la misma persona... **_Camille Lockwood_**

Imposible o no, así era, la famosísima Camille Lockwood, la hermana del gran inventor Flint Lockwood, estaba viva y coleando, ella hizo una sonrisa de halago, y continuó

—¿Acaso nos habíamos conocido?

—Tu estúpido otōto fue el que me comentó mucho sobre tí

—¿Conoces a Flint?

—Así es. Ambas somos iguales por poseer el sharingan. Pero mejor basta de charla, tu hermano y su novia están en graves problemas y si no nos movemos pasará algo malo

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—La última vez que hable con Flint y su novia Sam fue anoche, no los he visto en la mañana completa, y yo sé que tú sabes que él se mete en graves problemas muy fácilmente.

Camille solo la miró por unos segundos, y admitió que su extraña clon de esclerótica negra, y ojos rojos de tres aspas tenía toda la razón, entonces ambas se fueron saltando de árbol en árbol de nuevo

-**(Baka otōto... ¿en qué problema te habrás metido?) **—se preguntó Camille

* * *

><p>Mientras en la cueva, un Flint completamente malherido, estaba amarrado de brazos y piernas a una mesa de metal intentando liberarse, mientras que Sam miraba forzadamente desde su lugar lo que le harían a su querido novio. Las ropas de Flint estaban en parte destrozadas. Al igual que Sam, él estaba amordazado, pero con una cinta, y a pesar de que Chester y Shelbourne realmente querían escucharlo gritar de dolor y pedir misericordia, el hecho de que alguien lo podía escuchar por el eco que produce la cueva lo impedía, pero al menos era suficientemente divertido verlo retorcerse del dolor que le iban a provocar...<p>

La batalla que había tenido realmente fue corta, y casi en tiempo récord, tan solo unos movimientos rápidos por parte del otro fue suficiente para malherirlo y dejarlo fuera de combate, para el horror de Sam. Shelbourne tenía una picana eléctrica sobre una mano, mientras una sonrisa malévola y salvaje estaba dibujada en su rostro, lentamente se acercó a la mesa con la picana encendida, y dijo

—Esto es por humillarme —y puso la picana sobre la pierna de Flint

Flint lanzó un fuerte grito ahogado mientras se retorció por la mesa. Sam estaba viendo impotente y horrorizada la escena, las lágrimas se deslizaban lentamente por sus mejillas. Flint estaba respirando con mucha fuerza mientras apretaba los puños, entonces Chester le metió otra sacudida eléctrica, esta vez Flint se retorció con el doble de fuerza que antes...

* * *

><p>Camille y Alice sintieron su corazón estrujándoles el pecho, ambas chicas sabían que debían llegar rápido, y por pura suerte ya estaban frente a la cueva...<p>

—Es aquí —dijo Alice

—Eso es evidente mi querida gemela

—Así es antes de que sea...

Un olor extraño llegó a las narices de Alice, sorprendiéndola, Camille preguntó:

—¿Estás bien?

—Si... creo que sí... Vamos

Camille asintió, y se adentraron, pero antes de adentrarse más, una persona se interpuso en el camino de las jóvenes Uchihas, y ambas con una cara de sorpresa y terror...

—¿Qué demonios significa esto? —preguntó Camille

Alice en cambio aún estaba en un estado de shock, sin que ella se diera cuenta, las lágrimas se encontraban bajando por el rostro de la joven...

—¡Alice! ¡¿Qué significa esto?!

Pero ella no respondió. Frente ambas, había un joven alto, más o menos 20 años, alto, cabello castaño semi oscuro, remera celeste con amarillo, jeans beige, zapatos transparentes brillantes, y una bata blanca de laboratorio

—Camille vete, yo me encargo

—¿Segura?

—¡Que te largues te digo!

Camille se sorprendió por eso, Alice estaba verdaderamente estresada, entonces asintió y se fue. La otra persona estaba dispuesta a no dejarla escapar, pero por un movimiento relámpago de Alice, ella lo mandó a volar a unos metros de distancia, y con una voz quebrada y preocupada, Alice dijo:

—Tanto tiempo buscándote... y te encuntro aquí... revivido por un maníaco... me encargaré de ti ahora… **_Flint Anthony Lockwood_**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: SORPRESA! LES SÚPER APUESTO A QUE NINGUNO SE LO ESPERABA! MUAJAJAJAJA!**

**Pobre de Flint, pero algo tenía que hacer así que no me critiquen por favor**

**Y se acuerdan que dije que escribir con el teléfono no era tan difícil? Me retracto ya que estuve corrigiendo el capítulo unas 5 veces TT-TT**


	8. Reencuentros

Imposible o no, increíble o no, era así, un Flint Lockwood revivido del Edo Tensei, sus ojos eran color negro, junto con la esclerótica, como si estuviera restringido de todo. Sin dudar un segundo, se lanzó a atacar a Alice, aunque ella muy facilmente se encargó de esquivar cada golpe lanzado por su adversario. Un golpe rozó su brazo y rápidamente ella lo sujetó del brazo, lanzándolo con un giro rápido

-No quiero pelear contigo, Flint, ¡por favor despierta!

El Edo-Flint no hizo caso y se lanzó de nuevo hacia Alice, ella apretaba los puños y se dispuso a traer a la realidad al edo-Flint

-¡Despierta maldita sea! ¡Flint! -gritó ella mientras se lanzó directo a él

* * *

><p>Camille corría por cada rincón de la cueva buscando a su hermano menor, realmente se sentía muy presionada y nerviosa por la situación, entonces a lo lejos escuchó unos gritos ahogados, pero que se escuchaban verdaderamente familiar, también escuchaba descargas eléctricas y un par de risas.<p>

Ella siguió los sonidos que venían de lejos, realmente se extendían por otros túneles extras, haciéndola perder tiempo valioso, hasta que finalmente llegó dentro de un túnel sobre la cueva, dándole una vista perfecta de la cueva entera, desde una posición casi indetectable, entonces vio un terrible espectáculo...

Shelbourne y Chester V estaban torturando a Flint, quien estaba peor que malherido por los toques eléctricos, a un costado vio a una chica rubia, atada a una silla mientras miraba a la mesa donde su hermano estaba, también ella lloraba por el espectáculo que ofrecían ambos hombres sin alma. Flint respiraba con fuerza mientra las lágrimas caían por también por su rostro y la sangre caía lentamente por las heridas.

Camille miraba horrorizada cómo torturaban a su hermano menor, Sam hacía lo que podía para liberarse y poder salvar a Flint, pero era totalmente en vano. Finalmente reaccionó cuando Chester pegó la picana sobre la mesa metálica, haciendo que el pobre de Flint se retorciera y exclamara con fuerza mientras ambos reían como psicópatas, entonces:

**-¡SHELBOURNE! **

El grito se escuchó por toda la cueva, incluso fuera de allí, hasta varios metros de la entrada, Shelbourne y Chester V se sorprendieron el grito que vino, haciendo que el antiguo alcalde se congelara hasta los huesos y retrocediera lentamente hacia una dirección lejos de la mesa, mientras que V lo miraba confundido. Camille bajó completamente histérica, llena de ira, y con un hálito de venganza más fuerte que el mismo Madara. Sus ojos brillaban como un demonio, con el poder del Sharingan, y un aura eléctrica se desprendía de ella.

Flint estaba inconsciente, mientras Sam estaba sorprendida, al principio creyó que era Alice tratando de asustar a ambos y sacarlos de allí, pero después de haberla visto a los ojos, vió que su esclerótica era color blanco, no pudo acreditar en que en verdad se tratara de la Camille de la que tanto Flint había hablado antes. Realmente se lamentó el hecho de que él estaba inconsciente por todos los toques recibidos anteriormente...

-¡Es imposible! ¡¿Cómo puedes estar viva?! ¡Tú estás muerta! -dijo Shelbourne escandalizado

-¡Yo salí del mismísimo infierno para arrastrarte conmigo maldito! ¡Me encargaré de que ambos jamás en su vida vuelvan a ver la luz del día por torturar a MÍ hermano menor! -gritó ella con furia mientras que se concentraba electricidad por su cuerpo -¡Esta vez no te dejaré vivir maldita cucaracha de medio metro!

Esta vez las cosas iban mal para ambos, Chester intentó llamar al edo-Flint, pero no pudo ya que no sabía que Alice había bloqueado sus órdenes con una barrera, para tratar de hacerlo reaccionar. Camille sonrió malévolamente...

-Van a conocer el infierno... -dijo ella haciéndo sellos de manos -Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu

Una gran bola de fuego salió de su boca y fue tras ellos, tuvieron suerte de haber esquivado la bola de fuego antes de que los alcanzara, aprovechando que estaban lejos, Camille fue y liberó a Flint y a Sam, mientras que Shelbourne y Chester corrieron por la cueva, aunque eso no le dio mucha importancia a Camille...

-¿Tú eres?

-Así es...

Camille puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Flint y un resplandor verde salió de su mano...

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, Alice y el edo-Flint aún seguían peleando, solo que ahora estaban en medio de una batalla de espadas, Alice con su espada katana y el edo-Flint con una ciber espada de filo color azul eléctrico, ella realmente no quería pelear contra él, y solamente hacía lo posible por defenderse... entonces, el edo-Flint mandó a volar la espada de Alice, quedándose atorado en el techo de piedra, y rápidamente la agarró del cuello mientras sostenía su ciberblade con intención de "acabar" con ella<p>

Alice aceptó la derrota, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la joven, y las lágrimas bajaron lentamente de allí, comenzando a cantar en voz baja...

-Sing it please, please, please... Come back and sing to me... To me, me... Come on and sing it out, now, now... Come on and sing it out... To me, me... Come back and sing... in my place, in my place, Were lines i couldn't change...

-I was lost oh yeah... oh yeah...

Alice no fue quién terminó el último verso de la letra, fue el edo-Flint, quien lentamente bajaba su espada y soltaba a Alice, quien lloraba de la felicidad mientras comenzaba a abrazarlo

-Hola... mi niña

El corazón inexistente de Alice saltaba de la alegría, después de mucho tiempo había vuelto a escuchar aquel apodo que la hacía sentir especial... Un rato después se soltaron, en los ojos negros del edo-Flint aparecieron un par de brillantes ojos celestes, siendo de vuelta iluminado por una enorme felicidad

-Perdóname Flint... esto es mi culpa y...

-No fue tu culpa... no fue la culpa de ninguno de nosotros dos... así que no te preocupes... al menos ya estamos juntos...

Alice estuvo de acuerdo, entonces recordó a Camille y al otro Flint y rápidamente le pidió a edo-Flint que la siga, y que se lo explicaría en el camino...

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron vieron una escena bastante emotiva: Camille abrazaba a su hermano con fuerza, ambos estaban llorando de la felicidad, ya que hacía tiempo no se veían, Flint aún estaba malherido, pero no tanto como antes, y Sam miraba con ternura y felicidad a ambos hermanos, luego vió que Alice y Flint se acercaban y dijo:<p>

-Hola Alice, y supongo que "Tony", ¿O estoy equivocada? -dijo ella de manera pícara

El edo-Flint miró con cara de "qué les dijiste", y ella lo miraba con cara inocente. Cuando Flint lo vió gritó y se cayó de espaldas arrastrándose de espaldas. Alice se guardó una risa y el edo-Flint levantó una ceja. Después de haber aclarado unas cuantas cositas, Flint dijo:

-Conque Flint Anthony Lockwood... es un buen segundo nombre

-Entonces... -dijo Sam -tú serías Tony, y él simplemente Flint. ¿cierto?

-Si -respondieron antes

-Chicos... -dijo Alice -¿Qué pasó con Shelbourne y el calvo con cabeza de foco ese?

-Chester -dijeron Sam y los hermanos Lockwood

-Exacto, ¿qué pasó con ese par? ¿Camille no te pusiste pusiste loca de hartar y dejaste que huyeran o algo así?

-Ok... eso si da miedo... -dijeron Flint y Camille

-Demasiado obvio... y de cualquier forma tiene el mismo temperamento que Sasuke cada vez que alguien habla mal de su hermano Itachi...

Entonces se escucharon pasos, Chester y Shelbourne aparecieron, Chester comenzó:

-Vaya, veo que me han traicionado ambos, por esos tontos

-Pff... y que nos importa... -dijo Alice -¡Están locos de hartar! ¡¿por qué demonolios no los dejas en paz?! Estúpido gusano cabeza de foco que copia los lentes de Elton John y cucaracha inútil egoísta de supuesta grandeza de medio metro

Anthony trataba de no reírse, de la misma forma en la que trataba de no reírse después de haber escuchado el pasado nerd de Sam. Camille, Flint y Sam miraban con cara de incredulidad, para Flint realmente no debía ser sorpresa aquello, ya que Camille se comportaba de manera similar, aunque Alice la superaba, Shelbourne continuó

-¿Sabes con quién te estás metiendo niñata?

-Niñata. Tu. P***. Madre.

-Ya veía venir un dejávù... -dijo Anthony

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?

-A mí ni tú, ni tu amigo el gusano con cabeza de foco me dan miedo

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a tu invocador?! ¡¿sabes que te puedo volver a meter en esa caja o incluso hacer que los ataques?!

-Si... acerca de eso... yo renuncié, primero: tu no tienes nada que ver conmigo, ya que Flint fue quien me invocó. Segundo: te detesto con todo, y tercero: me encargué de suprimir todos los lazos con mi invocador, en otras palabras... soy libre

-Entonces haré que el otro Lockwood se encargue de ustedes

-También acerca de eso... me encargué de liberarlo de tu control con una barrera que hice cuando trataba de hacerlo reaccionar. Supuse que intentarías llamarlo así que... lo liberé

-¡Eres una maldita zombi mal agradecida! ¡Vas a sufrir las consecuencias!

-¡Uy mira que miedo tengo! ¿por qué no sufres con esto? -dijo ella mientras agitaba y apuntaba a su trasero

-Ok, eso sí es ofensivo -dijo Tony

Chester tenía un tic en su ojo, Shelbourne tenía uno en ambos ojos, entonces ambos empezaron a gritar como dos niños regañados por sus padres

-¡Vas a sufrir las consecuencias! ¡sal de allí mi querido megabot!

Del piso salió velozmente un enorme robot, de unos 100 metros de altura, color gris. Todos miraron a Alice con cara de odio, ella solo dio una sonrisa tonta, y dijo

-Creo que estamos jodidos...

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Interesante no? **

**Alice es todo una loquilla, y más para hacer enojar a Chester y Shelbourne xD. No se preocupen, ella como toda loquila tiene un plan**

**Camille sabe ninjutsu médico **

**Glosario: **

**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu: Estilo de fuego, Jutsu Gran Bola de fuego**


	9. Duelo de Titanes Nivel: Dios mio!

**—¡ALICE! **—gritaron todos al mismo tiempo

—¿Qué? —dijo ella con una sonrisa tonta de diestra a siniestra -Tony, literalmente vuela de aquí con Camille, Sam y Flint

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Que los agarres, ¡y los saques de la jodida y sensual cueva! Yo tengo un estúpido plan

Anthony suspiró, puso a Sam sobre su espalda y agarró a Flint de su bata de laboratorio, y Camille se deslizaría detrás de Anthony con el abanico de guerra.

* * *

><p>Los habitantes de Swallow Falls y los foodimals iban a la cueva donde se encontraban Alice y los otros para investigar, después de que se haya oído un fuertísimo grito con mezcla de ira y furia de allí, el de una chica. Tim, Earl, Brent, Steve y Barb estaban al frente, junto a los pepinillos armados con las cañas de pesca de Tim y el arpón, junto con Barry en su traje de centinela foodimal y su familia sobre algunos bananostrich, y los habitantes estaban preparados con la "artillería" foodimal al fondo...<p>

Cuando el enorme megabot pareció, a unos 500 metros de donde estaban, escucharon las risas maniáticas de Chester V y el ex alcalde Shelbourne, para sorpresa de todos

—¡¿Ese fue Shelbourne?! —preguntó Brent

—¡Y el otro era el hombre fantasma! —gritó Earl

—¿Pero dónde están Flint, Sam y Alice?

—¡Miren!

En ese momento algo voló sobre ellos y para el siguiente momento, Flint cargaba a Sam en sus brazos al estilo nupcial. Tim fue a abrazarlos con su mortal abrazo de oso.

—Hijo, Sam, están bien

—Así es, y tengo otra sorpresa...

En ese momento, una chica de ojos celestes sobre un abanico apareció y bajó saltando, poniéndolo en su espalda, Earl, Brent y Tim estaban boquiabiertos por la increíble sorpresa con la que se encontraron, realmente Tim ni siquiera lo creía. Camille, su hijita mayor estaba de vuelta, viva y completa, como si fuera que nada le pasó... ella caminó un paso y desapareció, solo para aparecer repentinamente frente a Tim, mientras sostenía su hombro. Todos estaban sorprendidos por la enorme velocidad que ella tenía.

Ojos celestes llorosos aparecieron en el rostro de Camille, y abrazó a Tim que seguía medio incrédulo, y abrazó a su hijita mayor, Flint se acercó y los abrazó a ambos...

—Camille... hija... estás viva... ¿cómo es que...?

—Te lo cuento luego... —dijo ella, lo soltó y le gritó a Anthony en el cielo —¡Tony! ¡¿Tienes alguna idea de qué planea Alice?! Estoy segura que tú la conoces bien y tal vez tendrías alguna idea

—Sabes... no tengo ni idea de lo que planea —dijo con una sonrisa mientras aterrizaba —siempre fue impredecible, no tengo mucha certeza de qué está tramando ahora

Todos se sorprendieron al ver a Tony, ya que eran exactamente iguales, lo único que los diferenciaba era la esclerótica negra

* * *

><p>Alice estaba de pie frente al imponente robot, ella era una niña dentro del cuerpo de una joven, intentando hacerles perder la paciencia para divertirse, dijo:<p>

—Oigan par de idiotas, no le tengo miedo a su robot

—¡¿No te puedes callar maldita niñata?! —exclamó Shelbourne

—¿Tú qué crees? Rata de dos patas

Antes de que ambos pudieran hablar, Alice cambió su cabello a rubio con ojos color celeste, mientras activaba el Susanoo, en unos segundos, su Susanoo se parecía al de Madara, con la única diferencia de que la cabeza era parecido a un cráneo de dragón, de donde los ojos del Susanoo estaban dentro del cráneo.

Shelbourne y Chester comenzaron a reirse a carcajadas por el tamaño de aquella cosa, que solo llegaba hasta las rodillas, Camille, Flint y todo el mundo se sorprendió por el tamaño inferior del Susanoo de Alice, Camille preguntó:

—¿Ese es el Susanoo final de Alice, Anthony?

—Sí, está controlando el tamaño, y aún no termina de estabilizarlo

—Aún no terminé de estabilizarlo par de tontos

Un gran "¡¿QUÉ?!" se escuchó de ambas partes, los foodimals comenzaron a rugir y hacer sus sonidos característicos, Steve no paraba de repetir la palabra "peligro", Dill, Sour y Sweet buscaban un lugar para esconderse, al igual que la familia de Barry... Alice aumentó su poder y cuatro columnas de energía salieron disparadas al cielo, primero apareció un par de piernas, y para el otro momento había aparecido un enorme monstruo de color dorado, con un chaleco antibalas samurai, unos brazos traseros que parecían estar hechos de papel, y los brazos delanteros eran como la de una persona normal. En un costado de su espalda tenía una espada con el mango en forma de una boca de dragón, junto con la cabeza y en la cintura una cosa parecida a una botella de sake. Básicamente el Susanoo era similar al de Madara, solo que tenía una cola de lagarto, tres dedos en los pies, y la cabeza era el cráneo de dragón, igual al de un casco, y superaba al robot por 20 metros (120 metros en total).

—¿Creían que bromeaba cuando dije que no tenía miedo de ustedes?

Los dos tontos del robot gigante estaban sorprendidos por eso, Alice tenía una sonrisa semi torcida en su cara, y sus ojos ahora eran de un color gris mezclado con púrpura, con un patrón de ondas que partían de las pupilas. Un tsunami se dirigía hacia la costa, en uno de los brazos traseros del Susanoo apareció una larga katana de filo dorado, entonces, con una oscilación de aquella katana, la onda viajó en el aire y chocó contra aquella gigantesca ola, haciendo que explotara y desapareciera, dejando pasmados a todos.

Los dos tontos del megabot estaban temblando como dos perritos abandonados en la lluvia mientras se abrazaban, era muy penoso, el gran y magnífico Chester V y el alcalde maligno con complejo de dios arrogante Shelbourne, estaban asustados.

—Se los dije, ninguno de los dos me dan miedo. Nadie se compara al poder de un Uchiha con sangre de la Familia Real Saiyajin. Mi poder también tiene lo suficiente para destruir la galaxia con un solo dedo, debido a todas las peleas que ya he tenido.

Todo el mundo menos Tony, se puso blanco con la declaración insólita de Alice, Tony confirmó que lo que dijo era cierto al 100%. Ambos tontos del megabot, muy asustados se dispusieron a tratar de asestarle un golpe a Alice de la forma en la que sea, levantando un puño se dispuso a asestar el golpe, pero muy fácilmente ella agarró al robot y con un brazo trasero le dio un puñetazo en la cara, haciéndolo caer de espaldas...

* * *

><p>—Algo me dice que no se está tomando esto enserio... —pensó Tony en voz alta<p>

—¿A qué te refieres copia de Flint Lockwood? —preguntó Earl

-Earl, primero: tengo nombre, y es Flint Anthony Lockwood, pero dime Anthony para no confundir, y segundo: ella es confiada, y no se lo toma todo muy enserio por lo que digamos. Al menos claro que sea más fuerte que ella.

—¿Qué tanto puede exagerar ella cuando no se toma una pelea en serio? —preguntó Sam

—No lo van a creer...

El Susanoo tenía sus manos traseras juntas y el megabot ya estaba de pie otra vez, Alice amenazó que ese ataque podría hacerlos polvo con ese ataque, Shelbourne y Chester se abrazaron con mucha fuerza y cerraron los ojos para que su muerte sea menos dolorosa. Cuando ella lanzó sus brazos al frente, miles de papeles de energía dorada revolotearon en el aire, disolviéndose antes de llegar al piso, dejando un bello brillo como el sol en el ambiente. Ninguno se lo esperaba, y cuando ambos abrieron sus ojos y vieron eso comenzaron a rabiar. Anthony se mataba de la risa mientras sostenía su celular de pantalla táctil en el aire y grababa la escena, Camille tenía un tic en el ojo, Flint, Sam, Brent y la mitad de la gente que estaba en ese momento allí quedaron con una cara se WTF?! En el rostro, y Anthony comenzó a decir entre risas

—¡Jajaja se los dije! ¡Hacer eso es típico suyo! ¡Admítanlo, es toda una loca!

Al final todos vieron el lado humorístico de la escena y comenzaron a reírse por la gracia que causaba eso, a diferencia de dos tontos dentro de un robot gigante quienes hervían de cólera, antes de que empezaran a maldecir en voz alta, Alice gritó:

—Let's get ridiculous!

Con ambos brazos delanteros agarró rápidamente al megabot de los hombros y le dio un fuerte cabezazo, haciendo que se tambalearan hacia atrás. Ambos estaban muy molestos por eso, y tanto Alice como el Susano tenía los brazos cruzados, los brazos de atrás permanecían igual, Alice comenzó a gritarle a Shelbourne

— ¡Hey cucaracha!

—No me llames así

— ¡Hey cucaracha!

— ¡Que ese no es mi nombre!

— ¡Hey cucaracha!

— ¡¿QUÉ QUIERES?!

— ¡Si no fueras una cucaracha no tendría que aplastarte a ti y a tu amigo el gusano con cabeza de foco! ¡Imbécil!

Anthony se mataba de la risa, junto con medio mundo, Alice se lanzó hacia ellos y les dio otro puñetazo en el rostro, haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos, luego se tiró a golpear a Alice y ella lo bloqueó el ataque con ambos brazos delanteros, retrocediendo unos pasos también.

—Esto se puso interesante —dijo Alice con una sonrisa de satisfacción

— ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia? —preguntó Shelbourne

—Nada en absoluto...

Ambos se abalanzaron y chocaron, ahora compitiendo a ver quién tenía más fuerza, Alice hizo una pequeña trampa y golpeó al bot con un brazo trasero, rápidamente agarró al robot de las muñecas con los brazos traseros, mientras que ellos intentaban liberarse, aunque era casi imposible ya que aquel gigante era más fuerte que ellos, entonces...:

— ¿Por qué te golpeas solo? ¿Por qué te golpeas solo? ¿Por qué te golpeas solo?

Alice hacía que el robot se golpeara la cara con su puño mientras ella seguía preguntando lo mismo una y otra vez, mientras que todos se reían por eso, luego ella lo soltó y lo empujó con los brazos delanteros, haciendo que se tambalearan hacia atrás.

— ¡Hey, Ugly idiot guys! ¡Op, op, op, oppa gangnam style! —se burlaba ella mientras daba vueltas la cola se lagarto y la suya

Shelbourne y Chester estaban cansados por todas las tonterías que causaba la joven, además de que fácilmente les pateaba el trasero, el robot se estaba tambaleando y cuando puso un pie hacia atrás, con dos dedos de los brazos delanteros, tocó el robot y al estilo Mortal Kombat dijo:

—Finish him! (Arriba, izquierda, abajo, abajo, O)

— ¡Alice esto no es Mortal Kombat! —gritó Tony

— ¡Cállate Lockwood porque quiero sentirme Kung Lao!

Entonces, ignorando a Anthony, agarró con los brazos traseros al megabot y los estiró, dos kunais de energía aparecieron en sus manos y velozmente comenzó a clavarlos en el cuerpo del megabot, tirándolos hacia arriba hizo un doble corte en cruz, arrancándole los brazos al robot al estilo Kung Lao.

—Fatality

* * *

><p>Al robot le faltaban ambos brazos, Shelbourne y Chester tenían loa ojos completamente abiertos por lo que acababa de pasar, varios hoyos había en el cuerpo del robot, que por alguna razón aún no se había caído al suelo. Alice estiró sus brazos a los costados y dos bolas de energía luminosas aparecieron, la boca del Susanoo se abrió, ella ahora tenía pelo negro en todo su cuerpo, haciéndola parecer un mono o algo así. Los tontos del megabot trataron de moverse, pero por las cuchilladas que el Susanoo les metió, los sistemas no respondían, comenzaban a desesperarse hasta el extremo.<p>

—¡Flint Anthony Lockwood, vamos a acabar con la peste ahora!

Una sonrisa de felicidad apareció en su cara y voló hacia ella, aumentó su poder e hizo la misma posición que Alice, el color de las esferas eran color azul. Shelbourne y Chester estaban jodidos

**—¡Final Flash! **—gritaron ambos jóvenes

Un poderoso bláster de energía azul y dorado fue disparado, ninguno de los dos iba a poder bloquear el ataque que se venía, y entonces la luz los tragó...

Un enorme bláster salía disparado fuera de la atmósfera de la tierra, y se perdía en la inmensidad del espacio, aquel robot fue destruido y reducido a solo pedazos. El ataque cegó a todos, y el Susanoo se mantenía firme mirando al cielo, parte de la isla fue reducido a nada, y Anthony y Alice no estaban donde deberían, antes de que alguien pudiera decir una palabra, el Susanoo fue desapareciendo en miles y miles de papeles de energía dorada, luego reduciéndose a polvo dorado. Cuando todo eso tocó el piso, las cosas comenzaron a brillar, junto con todo lo que el polvo había tocado, entonces cuando se dieron cuenta, todo estaba como antes de comenzar la titánica batalla.

—Esto... —comenzó Flint

—Es... —siguió Camille

—Increíble —concluyó Sam

Nada de la pelea había quedado, ni siquiera el inmenso hoyo que había en la cueva.

—Un segundo... —dijo Earl — ¡¿En dónde demonios están Alice y Anthony?!

Entonces todos fijaron su vista al cielo, Alice y Tony bajaban revoloteando y girando entre ellos, con un aire de felicidad entre ellos, que llegaba hasta el enorme grupo... cuando llegaron al suelo se los escuchó cantando:

**_Now the sky could be blue _**  
><strong><em>I don't mind <em>**  
><strong><em>Without you it's a waste of time<em>**

**_Could be blue _**  
><strong><em>I don't mind <em>**  
><strong><em>Without you it's a waste of time<em>**

**_Could be blue, _**  
><strong><em>could be grey <em>**  
><strong><em>without you I'm just miles away<em>**

**_could be blue _**  
><strong><em>I don't mind <em>**  
><strong><em>Without you it's a waste of time<em>**

Anthony y Alice estaban mirándose fijamente a los ojos, lentamente acercaron sus caras una a la otra, entonces... ambos se dieron un beso en los labios, diciendo "Te extrañe".

—Esto es tan hermoso que hasta 1000 hombres maduros podrían llorar —dijo Earl de manera emotiva.

Flint y Camille se sorprendieron por eso, Sam estaba feliz de que Alice haya recuperado a su novio finalmente, agarró a Flint de su bata de laboratorio y le dio un beso, Camille estaba feliz de que su hermano finalmente se haya conseguido alguien que lo quiera por lo que es... Anthony y Alice se soltaron, aún mirándose a los ojos, Alice tenía un sonrojo ligero en su rostro, junto una sonrisa que expresaba su alivio y felicidad, Tony también tenía la misma expresión que ella...

—Te extrañe... Flint... no te imaginas cómo estuve preocupada por encontrarte...

—Lo sé... y yo también te extrañé mi niña...

* * *

><p>En ese momento del bosque, de alguna manera, Shelbourne y Chester aparecieron de la nada, como si fuera que Dios no quería darle un enorme dolor de cabeza al Diablo, quien tampoco no quería tenerlos a un par de ratas en el infierno.<p>

—Por qué no me sorprende... —dijeron Tony y Flint

—Ustedes... nos... La van a pagar... —dijo Chester

—Los sabía, sabía que Shelbourne era una rata y el otro un gusano —dijo Alice

Como si fuera un verdadero cliché, en ambos apareció una armadura robótica y una sonrisa desesperada y maniática

— ¡Esto es un verdadero cliché! —exclamó Alice de nuevo —tengo una idea

Los hermanos Lockwood y la pareja se juntaron en un círculo, entonces Chester y Shelbourne se tiraron a hacia ellos, una sonrisa de confianza apareció en la cara de todos, Alice y Camille con su sharingan y ambos Flint's con su ingenio, se tiraron hacia ellos.

Camille iba con el abanico de guerra dispuesta a partirlos con eso, Alice canalizaba una corriente chidori en su espada, Flint con un Rasengan y Anthony arrastraba su espada en el piso

—Necesito tres efectos sensoriales para poder efectuar la técnica. Ustedes destruyan sus armaduras y yo me encargaré del resto —ordenó Alice

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y se lanzaron, Camille y Anthony se encargaban de Chester mientras Alice y Flint iban por Shelbourne. Camille agitó su abanico hacia Chester creando una enorme ráfaga de viento, cegando a Chester por unos momentos, cuando el viento de desvaneció, apenas se dio cuenta y Anthony estaba frente a él, antes de que se diera cuenta, un fuerte tajazo destruyó parte de la armadura, cayéndose rápidamente a pedazos.

—Fūton: Renkūdan —dijo Camille

Una gran bala de aire chocó contra Chester haciéndolo volar lejos dentro del bosque...

—Hacemos buen equipo Tony —dijo Camille, haciendo sonreír a Anthony

Alice y Flint estaban dispuestos a atacar a Shelbourne, quien estaba seguro del próximo movimiento de ambos, pero fue una enorme sorpresa cuando ambos desaparecieron, alguien golpeó fuertemente su espalda, esa fue Alice dando un fuerte tajazo cargado de electricidad, siendo golpeado por un rasengan de Flint, destruyendo la parte trasera de la armadura, luego Alice volvió a dar un tajazo eléctrico y otro Rasengan de Flint, destruyendo completamente la armadura, Shelbourne cayó al piso después de eso, ambos hicieron el sello del espolón y...

—Suiton: Teppōdama

Dos enormes balas de agua salieron de la boca de ambos, haciéndolo volar hacia Chester

—¡Vamos!

Los 4 fueron saltando hacia donde estaban V y Shelbourne lo más rápido posible...

* * *

><p>Chester y Shelbourne estaban medio aturdidos por eso, el antiguo alcalde estaba mojado, y el otro estaba semi aturdido por el ataque de viento<p>

—Demonios, es imposible que hayan destruido las armaduras tan fácilmente —se quejó Shelbourne

—Yo tampoco creí que podrían destruir nuestras armaduras tan fácilmente, debemos irnos antes de que...

Fue interrumpido ya que escuchó movimientos entre los árboles, entonces aparecieron Flint, Anthony, Camille y Alice, todos con sus armas en mano

—Chicos, yo me encargo —dijo Alice

Ella soltó su espada que cayó al piso, haciendo la típica resonancia de un metal tocando el piso, extendió su mano y dijo:

—Nada bueno saldrá si continúan por el camino en el que van, si quieren salvarse, vengan con nosotros

— ¿Eres estúpida o qué? —dijo Shelbourne enojado —¡¿Siquiera entiendes nuestro propósito?!

Ella no respondió, Shelbourne sacó una cuchilla y Chester una daga y se abalanzaron hacia Alice, Chester pisó una planta, y Shelbourne unas flores, escuchándose el sonido de una planta rota. Cuando ambos la clavaron, uno en el pecho y el otro en el hombro, ella se disolvió en pétalos de cerezos en flor, y reapareció a unos metros de ellos. Ambos volvieron a correr hacia ella, cortando unas hojas por el camino. Una espada apareció en la mano izquierda de Alice y rápidamente fue a darles un tajazo a ambos, reapareciendo detrás de ellos, y recibiendo un buen golpe por parte de ella, acabando medio exhaustos en el piso...

—Se los digo enserio, acepten mi propuesta para salir adelante

—¡¿No escuchaste zombi tonta?! —exigió Chester

Alice soltó de nuevo la espada haciendo la resonancia del metal, volviendo a extender la mano. Ambos se sorprendieron por eso, y se dieron cuenta de que pisaban las flores y las plantas que habían pisado antes, sin darse por vencido ambos fueron a atacar a Alice de nuevo, desapareciendo de la misma forma que la primera vez y reapareciendo en el mismo lugar, asustando cada vez más a ambos, desesperadamente fueron a atacar de nuevo a Alice, cortando las mismas hojas de antes, ella volvió a atacar con la espada y los dejó en el piso otra vez

—¡¿Qué está pasando?! Todo lo que hicimos lo repetimos —dijo Shelbourne desconcertado

Chester no supo qué responder, y continuaron atacando. Ellos no sabían que estaban encerrados, encerrados dentro de un bucle infinito

* * *

><p>Brent estaba agitando una mano frente a la cara de Chester, quien al igual que su compañero, estaban tiesos como estatuas y con los ojos cerrados.<p>

—Eso fue Izanami, ¿Quién te lo enseñó? —dijo Camille

—Itachi-sama me enseñó el Izanami, le supliqué que me lo enseñe a pesar de ser un kinjutsu

— ¿Qué es Izanami? —preguntó Sam

—Izanami en la mitología japonesa era la esposa de Izanagi —dijo Barb —, su historia es parecida a la de Orfeo y Eurídice en la mitología griega. Pero con sus diferencias, cuando Izanagi mira antes de tiempo a su esposa, él contempla su monstruoso e infernal estado y ella se avergüenza y enfurece, por lo que le persigue para matarle. Falla, pero promete matar a mil personas cada día por venganza. Izanami replica que entonces mil quinientas personas nacerán cada día.

—Así es... pero en el mundo de las técnicas oculares, es una técnica prohibida creada por Naori Uchiha, en el cual se encierra a una persona en un bucle infinito. Pero eso se los explico luego, ya que es una larga historia

—¿Qué haremos con ellos? —preguntó Tim

—Yo me los llevaré a la cárcel. No se preocupen por eso

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, con ayuda de un watermelophant se los llevó. Camille, Flint Sam y Tim fueron a casa todos juntos, y Anthony salió volando con Alice para recorrer la isla. Finalmente la paz regresó para todos...

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Holiiis**

**Wooooah, que pila tengo para escribir tanto XD y finalmente se me ocurrió demostrar que realmente Alice tiene el Rinnegan jajaja**

**Si quieren saber la historia de Izanami vean el capítulo 338 de Naruto Shippūden porque no voy a explicar en el otro capítulo, o tal vez un poco, pero aún así vean el capítulo así me hacen un favor Xd y les dije que Alice tenía un plan, y pensé en separar la parte en la que Shelbourne y Chester sobrevivieron y todo la etc esa**

**Flint puede hacer todas las versiones del Rasengan y Camille las del Chidori**

**Le puse humor a este capítulo para que cierta americana a la que mucha gente conoce como Abnormal1000 pare de joderme la vida con el tema del capítulo 7! Dejame el review a ver que te pareció ahora *saca la lengua***

**Para los que ya vieron Dragon Ball Z, esa posición era la del Kamehameha, y el de los papeles en Dragon Ball GT el Kamehameha con papeles, tambien lllamado kamehameha falso, era una broma de Gogeta Ssj 4 cuando estaba peleando contra Yi-Shin-Long, mejor conocido como Omega Shenron, la única diferencia es que ellos usaron confeti y se multiplicaron para hacer más estúpida la broma. Fue idea de Goku hacer eso**

* * *

><p><strong>search?hl=es-419&amp;site=webhp&amp;tbm=isch&amp;q=susanoo+madara+perfecto&amp;revid=446831541&amp;sa=X&amp;ei=smYJU-6aL8ffkQe93IDADA&amp;ved=0CDUQ1QIoAA#biv=i%7C5%3Bd%7CyuXOM8nvGyPXGM%3A<strong>

**Alli arriba el Susanoo de cuerpo entero estabilizado, la versión de Madara para los que no sepan**

* * *

><p><strong>. _cb20131121184854/naruto/es/images/7/70/Susanoo_**

**Susanoo final de Madara para los que no sepan**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Glosario<span>**

**Rinnegan****: Ojo de Samsara**

**Fūton: Renkūdan****: Estilo viento: Bala perforadora de aire**

**Suiton: Teppōdama****: Estilo de agua: Bala líquida**

**Rasengan****: Literalmente Esfera Giratoria**

**Chidori****: Millar de pájaros**


	10. Una historia larga

**N/A: Conque... Alice es una Super Saiyajin 4... Interesante...**

* * *

><p><strong>*Esa misma noche* *Cerca de la Big Rock Candy Mountain*<strong>

Unas esferas color naranja oscuro cayeron del cielo, mejor dicho 7, cada uno con una estrella negro en el interior. Las esferas brillaban mientras se movían a los costados, luego comenzaron a rodar en el velozmente en el suelo mientras brillaban aún más, comenzando a elevarse sobre el suelo mientras seguía girando. Entonces desde el centro hasta abrirse un agujero negro, un grupo de personas comenzó a salir

— ¡Miren que hermoso es todo esto! —dijo una rubia —miren lo diferente que es este lugar del resto del planeta. Según mis análisis las condiciones meteorológicas y el clima son muy diferentes

—Se nota eso... ¿Alguien tiene idea de dónde demonios estamos? —preguntó un azabache

—Pregúntale a alguien que sepa Jagua —dijo un rubio

—Mi nombre es Jaguar "Jag", Alcón

—Alarcón mongólico

—Chicos, no comiencen —interrumpió un castaño de ojos café oscuro

—Él comenzó —dijeron ambos mientras se señalaban

—Es enserio para ambos, jamás podremos encontrar a ese par de loquillos si ustedes dos comienzan a pelear, y mucho menos no estorbar siquiera —dijo una chica de pelo castaño hasta el cuello y ojos de color avellana

—Además de todo, hay que comenzar a buscarlos antes de que se haga más tarde, y sobre todo porque no sabemos en dónde estamos —dijo un hombre afroamericano con traje de policía

Todos se pusieron de acuerdo y comenzaron a caminar. Un grupo de bayas, pepinillos y wild scallions miraba al curioso grupo de allí, rápidamente fueron a buscar a "En woo".

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en la nueva y terminada Sede de Sparkswood, Flint estaba terminando de contar su historia de la fldsmdfr...<p>

—Y eso fue lo que pasó...

— ¿Por qué no usaste ninjutsu para defenderte?

—Olvidé que podía...

— ¿Como que lo olvidaste? —preguntaron Camille y Alice

—Fue después del incidente de la cueva... no sabes lo mal que me puse después de eso Camille... simplemente renuncié... y seguí con lo que mamá me pidió... y eso hice... luego de olvidar todo lo relacionado con el ninjutsu... simplemente hice lo posible para salir adelante... pero recién volvieron mis recuerdos en la base subterránea de Live Corp; cuando encontramos a Alice

—Un bloqueo psicológico —dijo Manny

— ¿Sabías qué Flint? Eres más tonto que Anthony por dejar a tus amigos de lado. Eso mi amigo se llama ser un ego centrista orgulloso, eso no se hace ni por un ídolo

— ¡Hey! ¡A ver si haces lo mismo con Chris Martin!

— ¡NO METAS A MI SEXY Y RUBIO VEGETARIANO DE OJOS CELESTES EN ESTO! ¡FLINT LOCKWOOD! —exclamó ella, de la misma manera en la que Earl lo haría

Una carcajada se soltó entre todos, Anthony estaba mirando con los brazos cruzados a una encabronada Alice, mientras que Sam también estaba más o menos molesta

—A ver Anthony, ¿Cómo soportas tenerla?

—Ya me acostumbré... aunque deberías escuchar alguna de sus músicas, al final terminan gustándote

—Pff... sí, como no...

**—Look at the stars, look how they shine for you, and everything you do, yeah they were all yellow** —cantaron Alice y Tony

—Yellow —dijo Sam

—Sip

Flint rodó los ojos, cruzando los brazos y tirándose de vuelta al asiento, haciendo reir al grupo. Alice colocó sus brazos alrededor de Tony y continuó:

—Hey, Anthony es como mi Will Champion. Es exelente tocando la batería y el piano, y también es mi Chris Martin porque canta muy bien.

Anthony sonrió por el comentario de Alice, Sam también junto con Flint, entonces Alice siguió:

—Oye Cami... ¿Cómo demonios sobreviviste si te aplastó una piedra? Ni modo que te haya salvado Madara al igual que Obito

—Realmente... sí fue él quien me salvó

Alice rápidamente se mandó una mano sobre su cara, Anthony comenzó a reírse por la ironía, entonces Camille comenzó su historia...

* * *

><p>En una cueva oscura, una joven dormía sobre una cama, le faltaba un brazo, un montón de masa gris estaba en el lado que le faltaba. Tenía varias vendas alrededor de su cuerpo y el brazo.<p>

Lentamente ella comenzó a abrir los ojos... no tenía noción del tiempo, o si estaba viva o muerta, ojos rojos brillaban en medio de una gran confusión, cuando se dio cuenta, un anciano de largos cabellos blancos y estaba parado frente a ella...

— ¿En dónde... en dónde estoy...?

—Entre este mundo y el otro... joven Uchiha —dijo el anciano, ella lo miró confusa

—Su ojo... se podría decir que usted también es un Uchiha... señor...

—Podría ser... quien sabe

—Usted me salvó... pero espere, usted dijo que estoy entre este mundo y el otro, ¿En dónde estoy? Todo está muy oscuro y no veo muy bien... de todos modos... ¿quién es usted...? no será un shinigami... esos que te llevan al cielo o al infierno...

El anciano no dijo nada, la joven tampoco, cuando bajó la vista, vio que aquel anciano tenía en una mano una guardaña recién afilada. Comenzando a desesperarar hasta el límite comenzó a gritar:

— ¡Ayuda! ¡Veo la guardaña! ¡Definitivamente eres un shinigami! ¡Uno con mi familia como objetivo! ¡Le juro que mi motto siempre ha sido la de proteger a mi familia de una baka! ¡Por favor líbrame del infierno!

Una contracción se presentó en el lado izquierdo de la joven, la parte donde había perdido el brazo, el anciano continuó:

—Si sientes dolor es porque continúas viva, es un milagro que aún lo estés. Sin embargo, no me explico cómo esa piedra no te aplastó, como si lograste esconderte de ella.

— ¿En dónde estaba...?

—Estabas acostada en mi pasillo subterráneo al lado de la roca, pero la mitad de tu cuerpo estaba aplastada por más de que te traté

—Gracias...

—Creo que aún es pronto para agradecerme, porque deberás devolverme la deuda

— ¿Cuidar de sus partes?

—No exactamente...

—Perdone señor... no quiero sonar grosera pero... debo volver a mi mundo para proteger a mi familia...

— ¿Otro mundo?

—Es una historia bastante complicada de explicar... pero debo volver a proteger a mi hermano y a mi padre de un estúpido kisama...

— Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para explicarme.

Ella empezó a relatarle su historia al anciano, desde el inicio hasta el final que fue en la cueva, en ningún momento ella reveló el nombre de su hermano ni de su padre, incluyéndola. Cuando concluyó, desactivó el sharingan tan solo para mostrarse un par de brillantes ojos celestes, el anciano le dijo:

—Ya veo... quieres proteger a tu familia... lo siento... pero no podrás hacer ninjutsu con ese cuerpo jamás...

—Espere... no... ¿No volveré a ver a mi familia? Demonios... justo cuando me estaba volviendo más fuerte tan solo para protegerlos...

—Sé realista. En este mundo no todo sale como lo deseas. Y cuanto más vives, más te das cuenta de que el mundo está hecho de dolor, vacío y sufrimiento. El concepto de paz causa las guerras. El odio nació para proteger el amor, es una relación que no se puede evitar normalmente...

—Como si no lo supiera... —susurró ella

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque mi hermano y yo ya sufrimos la pérdida de nuestra madre... el ahora lo perdió todo... ahora que estoy aquí... está solo... y yo debo volver porque le prometí a mamá cuidarlo... y no voy a morir aquí... yo sé de qué está hecho el mundo, pero siempre hice lo que pude para desprenderme del dolor y seguir adelante...

—Tú te sacrificaste para que otros huyeran... ¿Me equivoco joven?

—Fue por salvar a mi hermano, a él casi lo aplasta la roca... así que lo más seguro que él hubiera terminado aquí y yo llorando con papá... creyendo que él está en el otro mundo con mi madre... por cierto... aún no me ha dicho su nombre señor... usted tiene un ojo sharingan, pero nunca lo he visto dentro del clan...

El anciano se sentó en una silla detrás de una enorme estatua, su espalda estaba conectada con tubos que provenían de allí

—Soy un fantasma de los Uchiha... Madara Uchiha

La declaración sorprendió algo a la joven... Madara continuó

—Tú tampoco me has dicho tu nombre... joven... y es extraño que alguien del clan tenga ojos celestes y pelo castaño claro, ¿cómo obtuviste los ojos y puedes desactivarlos? Eso no es normal en un sharingan fuera de alguien que tiene sangre de un Uchiha...

—Soy Camille Lockwood... en japonés es Kamīyu Rokkuuddo

—Camille... es un nombre muy extraño... no está en japonés... muy curioso por cierto. Es la primera vez que escucho un nombre así

—Lo sé... mi nombre está en inglés... Madara-sama...

—Eres muy respetuosa para decirme así. Tal vez otra persona no se hubiera dirigido así...

—Mi familia me enseñó a respetar a los mayores... mi hermano a veces lo olvida...

—Es al que salvaste ¿Cierto?

—Así es... su nombre es Flint Lockwood, para todos sus conocidos menos mi familia es Furinto Rokkuuddo

—Tú y tu hermano tienen nombres extraños...

Camille sonrió un poco, un leve dolor se presentó al costado de su cuerpo, entonces recordó preguntar

—Madara-sama... ¿Qué es esta cosa al costado de mi cuerpo?

—Es un cuerpo artificial hecho de las células de Hashirama

— ¿Células del Primer Hokage?

—Después de mi batalla contra Hashirama, no morí, al contrario, me hice con un poco de su fuerza y me lo puse en mi herida del pecho. Al principio no pasó nada... pero... antes de mi muerte logré desbloquear el Rinnegan, el Dōjutsu definitivo del sharingan e invoqué al caparazón vacio del 10 colas, al que llamo Gedō Mazō. Entonces mezclando las células con la estatua me encargué de cultivar las células de Hashirama... Esa masa gris con las células te salvó la vida, si no, estarías muerta...

—Vaya...

Madara suspiró, al igual que Camille, entonces él dijo:

—Sabes, realmente eres agradable... Kamīyu... no he hablado con alguien en ya varios años...

Eso la hizo sonreír un poco, ella continuó

—No sé cómo puedo usar el Sharingan... lo único que pasó es que los activé así nada más...

—Tal vez alguien de tu familia sea del clan...

—No creo... mi mamá tenía los ojos celestes y el cabello castaño, igual que mi hermano, mi papá... bueno...

—Ahora que lo noto te pareces mucho a mi hermana...

— ¿Su hermana?

—Saori Uchiha... ella era mi hermana menor... era todo mi mundo... siempre estuve dispuesto a volverme más y más poderoso para protegerla. Ambos entrenábamos como si no hubiese un mañana... y cuando nos dimos cuenta, nos volvimos líderes del clan Uchiha... tanto nosotros como Hashirama y su hermano se volvieron los líderes del clan Senju...

— ¿Qué pasó después...?

—En una batalla contra los hermanos Senju... Tobirama había utilizado su Hiraishingiri y la hirió de gravedad, pero... luego de algún tiempo ella falleció a causa de la herida que le causó Tobirama... antes de morir me había entregado sus ojos, ya que estaba casi ciego, y eso me ayudaría a vencer a Hashirama definitivamente... cuando estaba a punto de derrotar a Hashirama le di dos opciones: la primera era la de matar a su hermano... y la otra era suicidándose...

Camille estaba impactada con la historia, Madara continuó:

—Creo que subestimé sus agallas, ya que agarró un kunai y casi se lo clava en el corazón... pero lo detuve, y acepté el trato de formar una nueva aldea, y terminar con la guerra... así fue como nació Konohagakure no Sato, yo soy el co-fundador de la aldea. La aldea necesitaba un líder, y fue electo Hashirama como el Primer Hokage... pasaron los años y se necesitaba a un segundo Hokage... Hashirama me eligió a mí para hacerlo, pero Tobirama tendría más consentimiento del pueblo que yo. Intenté advertir al clan que Hashirama trataría de oprimirlos, pero nadie me hizo caso. En vez de eso creyeron que quería revivir las llamas de la guerra. Entonces abandoné la aldea y comencé a buscar al Kyūbi para que destruyera la aldea. A pesar de todo lo que hice, Hashirama se las arreglaba para frenar o esquivar todos mis ataques, y sin importar que haya fusionado mi Susanoo con Kyūbi fue inútil... él entró en modo sennin e hizo el Senpō: Mokuton: Shin Sūsenju y fácilmente derrotó a Kyūbi, y el duelo debió quedar definido en un duelo de espadas, donde había debido ganar... pero Hashirama fue más rápido lo que ataqué fue un clon de madera. Fui apuñalado por la espalda, y en vez de morir solo quedé inconsciente... y apesar de haber perdido y sobrevivido, me hice con un poco de la "fuerza" de Hashirama y me lo puse sobre mis heridas. Pero fue casi al final de mi vida natural cuando llegué a despertar el Rinnegan. Así fue como logré invocar esta estatua, así catalizar las células de Hashirama. Pero mis ojos se los presté a un niño de Amegakure cuando no estaba consciente... y me logré conseguir un sharingan para mi ojo izquierdo...

—Ok, eso sí es una larga historia...

—Así es... ¡Zetsu! ¡Remolino!

Dos cosas salieron del piso, ambos eran de color blanco grisáceo, uno tenía medio cuerpo con espinas sobresalientes de su cintura y algo de la espalda y un ojo amarillo, el otro era un cuerpo completo, con unas líneas subiendo desde la cintura que terminaban en la cabeza, en el lado derecho.

—Si Madara-sama

— ¿Podrían cuidarla mientras descanso? —dijo señalando a Camille

Ambos se voltearon a verla allí en la cama, ojos celestes brillaban en confusión de vuelta; Zetsu y "Remolino" chocaron palmas mientras aceptaban. Sería una larga temporada...

XXX

— ¿Cuánto tiempo habré estado aquí...? Supongo que ya fue mucho tiempo desde que...

— ¿No es bonito? No pagas el alquiler —dijo Zetsu blanco

-Fuimos creados por el Mazō, no necesitamos comida, ni ir al baño, ni necesidades mayores —dijo remolino

—No me pongan al mismo nivel de ustedes. Solo la mitad de mi cuerpo está hecho de las células de Hashirama

—Pero gracias a eso puedes sobrevivir sin comer ni beber. Deberías estar más agradecida por eso —dijo Zetsu blanco —No queremos ser puestos al mismo nivel que tú.

—¡Un cuerpo artificial sin sentimientos!

—Somos androides y tenemos sentimientos, pero no vamos al baño. En eso somos mejores que tú y nuestro vocabulario también es superior

— ¿Podrías callarte? Me estás produciendo dolor de cabeza remolino. Pruébenme que son mejores que yo

—Nosotros -comenzó blanco

—Estamos -continuó remolino

— ¡Vigilándote! —terminaron ambos

—Madara nos pidió cuidarte en tu rehabilitación, quería que hagamos algo útil antes de que despierte, según nos dijo, quería enseñarte algunas cosas cuando estuvieras bien

—Tsk... le dice a un par de tontos que me cuiden mientras duerme... voy a irme a casa junto con Furinto y papá...

—De ninguna manera —dijo Remolino —después de ordenarnos cuidarte, cerró la cueva con una roca gigantesca

-Por cierto, no paras de repetir siempre "Furinto... Furinto... Furinto..." **(n/t: Furinto: Flint: pedernal)** ¿Planeas buscar material para armar algo? También no paras de decir "Sherubōntonkanchi"

—Cierto, también eso

—Ok... no sabía que también decía eso...

—Por cierto —dijo remolino — ¿Qué se siente hacer caca?

—¡Eres un maldito idiota para preguntarme eso! ¡¿Por qué demonios estás tan interesado en la maldita caca?!

—Tranquila, no te enfades de esa forma, por qué mejor no nos cuentas sobre Furinto y Sherubōntonkanchi

—Furinto es mi hermano menor, y Sherubōn es un kisama que quiere hundir a mi familia... así de sencillo. Por cierto, ¿Qué pasó con el otro?

—Salió a recopilar información

—¡¿Ustedes pueden salir de aquí?!

—Así es, nos movemos bajo la tierra, así recopilamos información para Madara-sama

—Genial... ustedes pueden salir y yo aquí atrapada con ustedes. Perfecto...

—Perdón por hablar de la caca, señorita

— ¡No hablo de eso! Pero simplemente quisiera regresar a mi mundo, a casa con mi hermano y mi papá... no creo que ustedes lo entiendan porque viven aquí. Pero yo tenía una familia... y saben... ¡Me voy de este lugar de todos modos!

Ella comenzó a pararse y trató de caminar, apoyándose por la pared y por los recuerdos de su familia, pero aún estaba debilitada y casi cayó al piso, siendo detenida por Zetsu remolino...

Conforme pasaba los días comenzó a acostumbrarse a su nuevo cuerpo, logrando quedarse finalmente de pie y recuperando el brazo faltante, siendo aplaudida por ambos

Pasando el tiempo comenzó a practicar con su equilibrio, y otras cosas, entre ellas su fuerza... remolino estaba sobre ella mientras que ella hacía lagartijas, mostrándole un dibujo con una pila de caca, sacándola de onda...

Otras veces Remolino ayudaba a Camille a entrenar por toda la cueva, incluso sobre la cabeza del Mazō, siempre apoyada por los recuerdos felices de ella y su familia, siempre pensando que estaba a un paso de regresar a casa... entonces:

—Veo que ya estás casi rehabilitada, Kamīyu. Eso es perfecto. —dijo Madara

Ella sonrió por ello, realmente todo su rehabilitación rindió sus frutos, lo último que faltaba era acostumbrarse al ninjutsu de nuevo. Madara ordenó que retiraran la roca y que la dejaran salir por un rato, ya que según él, a pesar de haberse acostumbrado a su cuerpo nuevo, aún le faltaba tiempo.

XXX

***3 años después***

Una mujer de 23 años con cabello castaño oscuro, botas de combate ninja, un abanico en su espalda, guantes de cuero negro, pantalones holgados color azul marino y una camisa negra sobre una chaqueta de pieles estaba frente a un viejo de pelos plateados y canosos, con tubos conectados a una estatua en su espalda...

—Bueno... creo que ya es hora de que regreses a tu hogar... Kamīyu-chan...

—Así es Madara-sama... por fin veré a mi familia de nuevo... y estoy segura de que mamá cuidó mucho de Furinto y papá. En verdad se lo agradezco todo, por salvarme y darme una oportunidad más de vivir. Aunque tienes muy malos niñeros —dijo ella mientras miraba a ambos Zetsus

—No... gracias a tí... me hiciste recordar muchas cosas del mundo, y que no todo es dolor y sufrimiento. Ojalá que Saori me reciba en el paraíso a pesar de las cosas que planeaba hacer... realmente planeaba usarte para ejecutar el plan Ojo de Luna, era lanzar una ilusión eterna y proyectarla en la luna... pero después de todo lo que me dijiste aquella vez, recordé que es enfermizo aferrarse al pasado, a pesar de todo.

Él agarró los tubos de su espalda, Camille se sorprendió y se asustó, entonces gritó:

— ¡Madara-sama! ¡¿Qué está haciendo?! ¡Morirá en un instante si se lo quita!

—Ya no tengo nada que hacer en este mundo... —dijo mientras se sacó los tubos, con su último aliento, dijo—: Gracias... Kamīyu...

Entonces, el viejo cuerpo sin vida del legendario Madara Uchiha cayó al piso, con una sonrisa en el momento. Camille se sintió devastada pero tranquila al mismo tiempo, ya que alegró la vida de alguien. Agarró el cuerpo e indicó a ambos Zetsus que la siguieran. Al pie de un hermoso árbol de flores de Sakura, hizo una tumba y puso a Madara allí, buscó una piedra y talló allí lo siguiente: "Aquí descansa Madara Uchiha, alguien que al final de cuentas murió con una sonrisa"...

—Y bueno... creo que aquí nos separamos chicos. —dijo Camille —Recuerden visitarme de vez en cuando

Zetsu blanco sonrió, y Remolino le dió un abrazo de despedida a la mujer joven, ella lo recibió con calidez y estiró a blanco para continuar. Se separaron del abrazo y Camille fue directamente al portal dimensional.

Cuando llegó a la isla se llevó la sorpresa de que había una enorme jungla en el lugar, con una vegetación muy curiosa hecha de comida, y automáticamente recordó a alguien:

—Ay Flint... Qué habrás hecho ahora... En fin, hora de recorrer a ver qué hay de nuevo

Ella comenzó a saltar de árbol en árbol y recorrió la isla...

* * *

><p>—Y eso fue lo que pasó... —concluyó Camille<p>

—Guau, veo que te llevaste muy bien con Madara, Camille —dijo Alice —Es extraño que se haya retractado del plan Ojo de Luna, y conste que estaba muy determinado a hacerlo...

—Así es.

En ese momento, un grupo de wild scalions metió su cabeza por la ventana, Barry fue a ver qué ocurría, y para el otro segundo estaba alarmado, entonces volvió junto al grupo saltando y apuntando.

— ¿Un grupo de personas apareció en el bosque cerca de la Big Rock Candy Mountain? —preguntó Camille, Barry asintió

— ¿Entiendes su idioma? -preguntó Flint

—No es difícil, yo también lo entiendo

—Y yo —dijo Anthony

El grupo completo fue a averiguar quiénes se encontraban invadiendo la isla, por supuesto el grupo de gemelos salió primero, seguidos por Sam y los otros más un grupo de foodimals... ¿Quiénes serían los invasores?

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Holis! Perdón por la tardanza, pero se tuve que rehacerlo unas 5 veces ya que estiy actualizando desde el celular... y puse atrás como una 100000 veces por accidente y me harté... hasta que finalmente pude copiar y pegar desde el bloc de notas.**

**El 26 de febrero fue mi cumple. Iba a actualizar por eso pero se borró de nuevo y ustedes saben lo molesto que es escribir mucho y que se te borre... Como sea, por fin una explicación :3**

**No doy explicaciones que ya me harté... Goodbye!**


	11. El club del piquivolley

El dúo de gemelos saltaba de árbol en árbol tratando de llegar junto al grupo de invasores. Iluminados por la luz de las estrellas y la luna...

—Conque... son un grupo extraño. Según entendí aparecieron así de la nada —dijo Camille

—Ajá, así es. Y quien quiera que sean deberán presentarse o les pateamos el trasero —dijo Alice —Camille y Flint al fondo, Tony conmigo. Haremos un reconocimiento del grupo, si se comportan hostilmente ustedes intervienen

Ambos asintieron y Alice junto con Anthony se adelantaron, Flint y Camille permanecieron varios metros detrás.

* * *

><p>El grupo estaba caminando por allí, básicamente sin rumbo alguno, un grupo de Wild Scallions estaban comiendo unas hojas de algunos árboles<p>

—Snack de medianoche —dijo un hombre bajo con una gorra en la cabeza

—Chicos... ¿Cuándo los encontramos? —dijo un muchacho gordo rubio

—Cállate. Solamente cállate —dijo el joven rubio

Unos sonidos de los alrededores sorprendieron al grupo, todos se cuidaron las espaldas. La joven rubia desplegó de sus manos unos discos de metal muy afilados, y el otro rubio tenía un bastón Bo como arma. Siendo un terreno desconocido para ellos intentaban mantenerse en calma pero alertas, entonces del suelo apareció una cabeza y... a todo pulmón gritó, asustando al grupo entero que gritó más fuerte que ella. Un grupo de cinco personas gritó una pequeña grosería, el otro se alarmó como nunca.

— ¡¿Pero qué carajo fue eso?! ¡Parece el grito de… no sé!—gritó el rubio

— ¡¿Alguien más se dio cuenta de sonó como-?!

— ¿Yo?

El grupo se volvió a asustar al ver a una chica de esclerótica negra flotando en el aire con una pose despreocupada, una sonrisa burlona estaba en su rostro, mientras comenzaba a reírse como loca. Una segunda risa masculina se escuchó de por ahí, entonces un joven también con la esclerótica negra con una bata de laboratorio apareció, chocando palmas con la joven

—¡A la mierda par de locos! —gritó el rubio —¡Ustedes dos luego tenían que ser! ¡Flint y Alice!

—No disfrutaba de romperle las bolas a alguien desde hace algún tiempo. Admítelo, tú también me extrañaste Lucas —dijo Alice

Todos comenzaron a reírse en ese momento, Anthony y Alice fueron a abrazar al grupo, quienes eran Earl, Lucas, Sam, Cal, Jag, Reg, Tim, Helena, Cassie, Angélica, Lucio, Julio, Dennis, Manny y Albert.

Helena, Lucas, Lucio, Jag, Sam, Reg, Cassie, Angie y Julio fueron a abrazar a Alice quien estaba muy contenta de verlos de nuevo, mientras que Earl, Cal, Tim, Dennis y Albert fueron junto con Anthony. Hubo un gran abrazo grupal después de eso, junto con un aire de alegría proveniente de allí, entonces

—¡Anthony! ¡Alice! —gritó una voz igual a la de Alice

En ese momento aparecieron Flint y Camille, sorprendiendo al grupo, y los que más los sorprendió fueron los ojos celestes de la otra Alice...

—Chicos, quiero presentarles Flint y Camille Lockwood —dijo Alice colocándose tras los hermanos sosteniéndolos de los hombros

— ¿Son hermanos? —preguntaron Tim y Helena

—Si —contestaron al mismo tiempo

—Esto es lo más extraño pero normal desde que llegamos aquí —dijo Albert

—Concuerdo... —dijo Lucas

Flint y Camille se quedaron mirando a Albert por varios segundos, un grito de sorpresa vino de ambos ya que era Shelbourne, se dispusieron a atacar, pero Anthony y Alice los detuvieron

— ¡Esperen! ¡Esperen! ¡Esperen! —exclamó Alice

—No es lo que parece —dijo Tony

—¡¿Cómo que no es lo que parece?!

—Se los explicamos todo en Sparkswood si dejan que vengan. Incluido Shelbourne

Ambos se miraron. La expresión de Camille era "sí por qué no", mientras que la de Flint era "tendré que hablarlo con Sam", y justo en ese momento aparecieron Sam y el resto del grupo por detrás con unos cuantos foodimals. El mundo entero se sorprendió al verse en un espejo. Sam y la otra ella se daban vueltas para ver si no había nada fuera de lo común. Tim y su otro él tenían ambos brazos cruzados. Cal y el otro Cal se saludaron con su típico "Qué onda". Earl con una pose de victoria. Brent tenía una cara de retrasado al igual que su otro yo. Steve saltaba mientras el otro lo copiaba... y Barb era la única que no tenía su otro yo, igual que el grupo restante... Era una escena bastante extraña y peculiar

—Esto es raro —dijeron ambas Sam's

—Pero paradójicamente fue lo más normal que pasó en todo el día —dijeron Camille y Alice

—Eso es cierto —concordaron Flint y Anthony

— ¡Que alguien me explique en dónde demonios nos metimos! —exigió Lucas

—Línea de tiempo O universo alterno al nuestro —dijeron Camille y Anthony

—Ahora que me dí cuenta... —dijo Lucas —Se murieron, se murieron, se murieron, Alice y Flint se murieron, Alice y Flint se murieron —comenzó a cantar

Alice hervía en cólera y Anthony miraba enojado a Lucas, entonces Alice le quitó el abanico de guerra a Camille y lanzó una fuerte ráfaga de viento, mandando a volar a Lucas... un fuerte "¡Valió la pena! :'D" se escuchó de lejos mientras desapareció detras en una estrella en el cielo.

—Que buen tiro le diste —dijo Jag

— ¡Y eso fue por pelotudo! ¡Pelotudo!

— ¿Estará bien? —preguntó Sam, la otra Sam asintió

Para el otro momento una estrella apareció del lado opuesto al que Alice mandó a volar a Lucas, mientras comenzó a escucharse un grito, entonces Lucas terminó tirado en el piso... Aterrizó con la cara...

—Estoy bien —dijo él enterrado en el suelo —aterricé con la cara

Todo el mundo comenzó a reír a carcajadas, Alice gritó aún enojada que al menos no usó el mazo gigante para golpearlo, la otra Sam vino y le susurró:

—Alice, Chris y Gwyneth se separaron

Ella primero quedó con cara de procesando información, para luego lanzar un grito de "¡¿qué?!" al aire…

—Pero dicen que Gwyneth le había sido infiel a Chris el año pasado

Alice se quedó con cara de WTF?! un tic en el ojo, por toda la isla se escuchó la voz de alguien gritando como una reverenda loca el nombre de "¡Gwyneth!"

Allá por California del universo de Alice, cierta actriz de Hollywood sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espina dorsal, y por alguna razón también sintió que su vida estaba en grave peligro a partir de ese día

De allí partieron a Sparkswood

* * *

><p>Cuando todos llegaron, se les dio una señal de pare a Lucas, Reg, Ernesto, Jag y Lucio, no iban a entrar por cosas obvias, Alice, algo disgustada con eso, se quedó con su grupo. Y Flint comenzó a contar su historia desde la llegada de Chester V hasta lo que pasó esa mañana...<p>

— ¿De verdad? ¡Es por eso que hay tanta vegetación y fauna diferente al resto de la tierra! —dijo la otra Sam

—Así es. —dijo Flint

—Entonces, Alicia se encargó de encerrar al Shelbourne de aquí junto a ese Chester V. ¿cierto? —preguntó Helena. Flint asintió

—Chicos... -dijo Brent -para no confundir los nombres... ¿alguno de ustedes tiene un segundo nombre o algún apodo?

—Bueno... Yo soy Samantha Anne Sparks, díganme Anne

—Earl Stephen Devereaux. Ya lo saben

—Brent Michael McHale, me gusta Mike

—Helena Galiano, la madre de Alice

—Timothy Francis Lockwood

—Manuel Octavio García

—Albert Shelbourne

—Angélica Stella O' Neal

—Solo diganme Cassie

—Ok, ya tenemos como diferenciarnos todos y_

Un fortísimo grito de la sala de espera que decía:** ¡ALARCÓN!** se escuchó, Flint inmediatamente activó las cámaras de allí y vieron una peculiar escena, Alice estaba agarrando al rubio de una pierna en una llave de lucha, mientras que los otros alentaban a la joven de seguir así

—Ok, ok, pará... disculpame

— ¡Y la próxima vez rómpele sus posters a tu abuela! ¡Xylobrite hijoputa!

—Se enteró que rompió uno de mis carteles de Coldplay —murmuró Anna

El grupo que se había quedado afuera de la reunión se estaba matando de la risa por aquello, entonces Alice dijo:

—Hay una cancha de volley afuera, vamos a jugar piquivolley o que.

Todos se miraron entre ellos y gritaron: "**¡Super clásico!"**, confundiendo a Flint y parte del grupo, y él preguntó

— ¿Qué es un "Súper clásico"?

—Es un encuentro deportivo entre dos clubes opuestos, en Paraguay hay varios, el clásico añejo es entre los dos primeros clubes que existieron allí, Olimpia y Guaraní, el rayado es de Olimpia y Libertad, pero el más famoso es el de Olimpia contra Cerro Porteño. —explicó Helena

—Creo que ya entendí. ¿Y el piquivolley?

—Es volleyball mezclado con fútbol, se usa la cabeza y los pies en vez de las manos.

—Soy malo para ambos

—Soy bueno para ambos —dijo Tony —,¿Por qué no vamos a ver su juego?

Todos se miraron y fueron a curiosear con el juego nocturno del grupo, cuando salieron vieron un pequeño montón de zapatos deportivos y unas botas ninjas, al lado de las botas una chaqueta con un abanico en la espalda, y al frente estaba el grupo de excluidos, teniendo su juego.

La pelota pasaba sobre la red que estaba casi en el suelo, De un lado estaban Lucas, Jag y Lucio, y del otro Alice, Reg y Julio. La pelota era cabeceada por Lucas, seguido de Reg, regresando a Jag, y así iba, del lado de la joven, antes de que la pelota cayera fuera del área, se deslizó por el piso y lo mandó de vuelta con la punta del pie, y del otro lado todo el grupo se peleaba por atrapar la pelota de nuevo, pero cayó fuera del área, el grupo de Alice comenzó a festejar

— ¡Goooooooooooooooooooooool! ¡De Olimpia! —gritaba Alice a todo pulmón —¡Y el público enloquece! ¡Goooooooooooooooooooooool!

El lado de Alice fue a abrazarse, la joven se subió sobre Reg abrazándole con fuerza, comenzando a cantar;

—En el barco de Miami, viene Cerro con su mami, en el barco de Europa, ¡Viene Olimpia con su copa!

—Nde rakore* —dijo Lucas —No se alboroten tanto olimpuercos, si solo fue un gol

—Callate perrista de mierda —dijo Alice —ustedes nomás están celosos porque jamás en toda su historia ganaron una Copa Libertadores

— ¿Y ustedes gua'u* qué tienen?

—A ver... 39 títulos en la 1ra división, 3 Copas Libertadores, una Supercopa, una recopa, un título internacional y no somos envidiosos como ustedes, que siempre andan celebrando las victorias ajenas :3

—Pelea de barrabrava... —dijo Helena

—¿Qué?

— ¡¿Envidiosos nosotros?! Si claro —dijo Lucas

—Claro que si... si cuando Olimpia perdió contra el Atlético Mineiro de Brasil, ustedes comenzaron a festejar que nos ganaron. Así que respetale a tu papá

—Cerro es mi papá carajo

—Ere erea, Olimpia es tu papá

—Cerro

—Olimpia

Después de estar discutiendo por diez minutos, ambos gritaron

— ¡ESTO. ES. ESPARTA! ¡PIQUIVOLLEY YA!

Ambos equipos comenzaron a competir como locos, y después de 2 horas y media, 30 descansos y 109 goles de parte del equipo del club Olimpia y 109 del club de Cerro y 12947 discusiones durante el descanso y el juego, el partido acabó, en empate, Lucas estaba cansado, igual que todos, mientras que Alice recién se animaba, indispuesto a seguir dijo:

—La próxima la revancha, vamos a dejar esto en empate nomas ya porque ya no damos mas...

Alice hizo una mueca de disgusto pero igual aceptó, en todo el tiempo que estuvieron compitiendo habían notado que tenían público, todo el grupo de jugadores estaban igual que trapos, por mas que había una brisa fresca por el lugar, todos saludaron con las manos, y el otro grupo respondió con una sonrisa. El grupo de juego se acercó y comenzó a colocarse sus zapatos, la planta de sus pies estaban negros por la suciedad del suelo, sorprendiendo a casi todos

— ¿Fue realmente necesario jugar descalzos? —preguntó Flint

—No. —respondieron todos

— ¿Entonces?

—Costumbre

Flint no tuvo nada que responder, y el grupo paraguayo se marchó de vuelta a Sparkswood.

—Hay cosas que nunca cambian —dijo Anna

—Pero no serían ellos mismos si lo hicieran —dijo Camille —por ejemplo, si Flint dejara de inventar sería muy extraño.

—Yo tengo los inventos censurados por Alice... —dijo Tony

— ¿Y eso por qué?

—Todas las ideas que tengo me han metido en problemas literalmente cercanos a la muerte... la FLDSMDFR me metió tres veces en grandes problemas en la que la vida de mis amigos y la mía estuvo en juego. Y siempre ocurre cada vez que invento algo y ella no viene a mi dimensión por más de una hora... además de que ella siempre suele salvarme el trasero… ¡Y si preguntan por qué no les diré! Y si le preguntan a Alice harán que se altere mucho...

Todos miraron con cara de poker, y se dirigieron de vuelta a Sparkswood a descansar

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Ok, creo que en el próximo capítulo acabé**

**Casi olvidé los (*) XD**

**Nde rakore:**** (no les voy a decir :3)**

**Gua'u:**** de broma, de mentira.**

**Ere erea:**** digas lo que digas**

**Guaraní es un idioma oficial aquí en Paraguay, y literalmente sirve para quejarse y decir otras cosas sin que nadie te entienda en otro país que no sea aquí. Es como quejarse en chino, solo que en guaraní**


	12. April Fools Day Special

**N/A: Avisito... por aquí aparece un mini elemento troll :3**

* * *

><p>Esa noche, ya que simplemente todos estaban muertos del cansancio, a excepción del grupo de Alice, quien a pesar de estar cansado por el partidito que tuvieron, seguirían despiertos hasta el día siguiente, así que se quedaron en la sala de Sparkswood toda la noche, teniendo en cuenta que debían cerrar <strong><span>TODOS <span>**los accesos al laboratorio principal o tendrían que reconstruir literalmente una gran parte del edificio, mientras que todos fueron a dormir, dejando a Anthony a cargo de ellos, mientras los otros iban a tomarse un descanso, después de un loco y largo día.

Al día siguiente se encontraron algo muy peculiar, se encontraron a todos durmiendo en algún lugar al azar del lugar, Alice estaba durmiendo en el techo (irónicamente los muertos "no duermen"), Reg estaba de cabeza roncando, Jag tenía el trasero al aire y también roncando, Anthony se quedó dormido en el piso, Lucio y Julio estaban durmiendo en la cocina, y Lucas estaba colgando de cabeza atado de los tobillos sobre el inodoro mientras roncaba como un verdadero cerdo. Los hermanos Lockwood solo se reían en voz baja junto con los otros, a Anna se le prendió un pequeño foquito y llamó a Camille, Flint, Brent y el otro Brent, todos ellos riendo en voz baja por alguna razón. Anna subió volando con un marcador negro en su mano, al igual que Flint, Camille, y ambos Brent's, comenzando a pintar la cara de los dormidos.

Una vez que acabaron, Sam fue a comprar una vuvuzela, indicando al grupo no implicado en esta enorme tontería, se quedó con los que sí estaban implicados, no atajando una risa que sonaba bajo, cargó aire en los pulmones e hizo sonar la vuvuzela.

Alice se cayó al piso aterrizando sobre un pastel de crema, Reg hizo una vuelta invertida golpeándose por la mesa, Lucas terminó dentro del retrétere, Jag se golpeó con una sartén sobre su cabeza, los hermanos que dormían en la cocina cayeron sobre ellos, mientras que todos se mataban de la risa

**— SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM! —** Todos gritaron

La sonrisa de todos se amplió y salieron corriendo como si el Diablo los persiguieran, aunque literalmente al estar Alice, así era, quien tenía la cara llena de pastel. Después de haber perseguido al grupo por todo el pueblo y media jungla, regresaron a Sparkswood para planear el "contraataque"

—Chicos... miren el calendario —dijo Anthony

—Ugh ... Fucking april fools day... —dijo Alice

—Hay que pensar en al_ —dijo Lucas, el foco se le prendió

—Alarcón... ¿En qué estás pensando? —dijo Alice con una sonrisa maléfica

—Flint, ¿Recuerdas la estúpida bomba de pintura que lanzamos una vez a la ventana de tu laboratorio?

* * *

><p><strong>* Flashback *<strong>

**_—Esto será divertido —dijo Alice_**

**_—Estás loca —dijo Reg_**

**_—Gracias —respondió ella_**

**_— ¿LISTOS? —dijo Jag_**

**_—Por supuesto —dijo Lucas_**

**_—Un... dos... tres... ahora_**

**_Alice fue directo al ascensor y subió al laboratorio de Anthony, intentando disimular, silbaba y se fijaba a todas las direcciones, él estaba en la computadora buscando algunas cosas por internet_**

**_—Hola Flint, ¿Qué estás haciendo?_**

**_—Nada... estoy aquí aburriéndome, buscando lo que sea en internet, ¿Puedes abrir la ventana?_**

**_—Ok —dijo sonriendo malévolamente dirigiéndose a la ventana, cuando la abrió hizo una seña de "ok" — ¿No quieres que te traiga nada?_**

**_—No te preocupes, estoy bien_**

**_—Ah bueno._**

**_Ella saltó por la ventana, aterrizando de pie, los jóvenes le dieron un dispositivo circular, se subió al techo de la casa y su mano cambió de forma a un cañón de plasma, una tapa se abrió en la parte de arriba y ella puso la esfera allí, comenzando a apuntar a la ventana de Flint_**

**_— ¡1! ¡2! Y... ¡Ahora!_**

**_Ella disparó el dispositivo y pasó satisfactoriamente a travez de la ventana, terminando al lado de la silla de Flint, comenzando a hacer beeps, cuando lo vió lo agarró y lo levantó con curiosidad, entonces_**

**_—Oh oh..._**

**_Aquella cosa explotó, igual que el celebrationator, un poco de pintura salió salpicada de la ventana, ellos se estaban matando de la risa, y Alice más que ninguno, entonces un Flint muy, muy, pero MUY furioso gritó:_**

**_— ¡LOS VOY A MATAR!_**

**_— ¡CORRAN PERRAS! —gritó Alarcón_**

**_Alice y Lucas salieron corriendo por el techo, y el resto saltaron la cerca, saliendo corriendo por sus vidas de un furioso Anthony lleno de pintura igual que cuando el celebrationator explotó, los perseguía exageradamente enojado, Alice saltaba por los postes de luz, mientras que el resto corría por tierra_**

(Ref: R=Reg; J=Jag, L=Lucas; A= Alice; F= Flint)

**_A: —And I have a pickle jar! And I have a pickle jar!_**

**_J: — ¡Dale perras sigan corriendo!_**

**_R:— ¡Callate Catalina y seguí corriendo!_**

**_L y A: — ¡Valió la pena!_**

**_En ese segundo, Flint se abalanzo sobre Alice, tirándola al suelo, aún pensando en que valió la pena_**

* * *

><p>— ¡NO FUE CHISTOSO! —exclamó Anthony — ¡USTEDES SON LOS ÚNICOS TONTOS QUE SON CAPACES DE HACER SEMEJANTE IDIOTEZ!<p>

Todos estaban riendo en voz alta por lo enojado que estaba Anthony, a tal punto que el joven del edo-tensei estaba echando humo

—Cómo sea... ¿Qué tiene que ver la bomba de pintura con esto?

—¿Más obvio podría ser Lockwood?

3 nanosegundos le tomó a Tony para captar la indirecta, sonriendo malignamente. Dos horas después construyeron una nueva bomba de pintura, dirigiéndose lentamente a la habitación de los hermanos Lockwood (donde también estaban ambas Sam's y Brent's), la ventana afortunadamente estaba abierta, igual que la vez anterior, Alice volvió su brazo un cañón de plasma y apuntó a la ventana, que pasó orgullosamente bien por allí, comenzando a hacer beeps, explotó, un fuerte grito se escuchó por toda la casa y 4 millas a la redonda, mientras que el grupo se mataba de la santa risa por la dulce venganza de aquella mañana

—¡Lucas Iván! —gritó Sam

— ¡Kore! —Gritaban los otros

Y salieron corriendo como Dios mandaba, corrieron toda la isla y atravesaron toda la jungla, escondiéndose debajo de la Big Rock Candy Mountain.

Desgraciadamente los encontraron y salieron corriendo de vuelta a la ciudad, escondiéndose en el armario del conserje de la estación de policía, 10 minutos después salieron, sin haber señales del otro grupo, fueron caminando lentamente por allí hasta llegar a la zona de celdas, lo que ellos no sabían era que en Sparkswood, estaban espiando con una mosca robótica, Camille, Flint, Sam, Anna, Brent y Mike seguían con algo de pintura, mirando algo enojados aún.

Estuvieron mirando por las celdas y entonces se encontraron con Chester y el otro Shelbourne, aún bajo la influencia de Izanami, haciendo que un piquete de curiosidad apareciera en el grupo

—¿Qué ese no es Shelbourne y el Steve Jobs de tu dimensión, Lockwood? —preguntó Lucas con curiosidad

—Sí —respondió Tony

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Están bajo genjutsu, Izanami —respondió la joven

— ¿Qué pasó? -preguntó Jag

Alice y Anthony les explicó lo ocurrido el día anterior, el grupo que estaba en Sparkswood que no había estado en el lugar a la hora de lo ocurrido estaban en la punta de sus sillones, cerca de reírse por lo alocada de su amiga, una vez que terminaron su historia, volvieron a echar un vistazo a ambos, y por primera vez, Lucas y Jag estaban serios.

—Ese momento se repetirá eternamente hasta que realmente decidan cambiar de opinión... ¿Eh...? —dijo Lucas —Al menos estarán a salvo por ahora, y más que la hermana del otro tú está de vuelta, aunque sea hasta que realmente hayan decidido cambiar.

—Así es.

* * *

><p><strong>*Dentro del genjutsu*<strong>

Chester y Shelbourne estaban muy furiosos, seguían sin entender por qué estaban rebobinando todo una y otra, y otra, y otra vez; hartándose hasta el extremo, y agotados de tanto apuñalar y ser golpeados por ella...

— ¿Cuando lo entenderán? —dijo la Alice del genjutsu —No saldrán de aquí a menos que acepten la derrota, y seguir adelante con sus vidas y sin dejar de seguir a la maldita venganza. Créanme, yo he conocido a gente así...

Ella recordó a Sasuke en aquel tiempo en el que quería masacrar Konoha por lo de Itachi, pero al final terminó salvándolo de su oji-san, pero al que más le molestó pero agradó recordar era a Maximus, seguramente seguía creyendo que ella seguía muerta.

— ¡¿Por qué insistes tanto en que hagamos eso?! —preguntó Shelbourne — ¡Solo los débiles hacen eso!

—Porque yo sé qué es amar a la venganza... yo por 2 años quise ver muerto a un viejo enemigo, pero... un viejo amigo mío me ayudó a seguir mi camino, sin importarme que él siempre quiso verme muerta... hasta que se dio cuenta lo que yo realmente signifiqué para él... —ella agitó su cabeza y siguió —Van a morir aquí, si el genjutsu sigue morirán de hambre en la vida real. Y si eso pasa no es mi problema de todos modos. —terminó dando media vuelta y marchándose, esperando un ataque desde atrás por parte de ambos

Ambos se miraron mutuamente, suspiraron profundamente y soltaron sus armas, sorprendiendo a la joven, y mucho

—¿Cuál es el trato? —preguntó Chester

* * *

><p><strong>*Mundo real*<strong>

El grupo estaba hablando de otras cosas aparte, sin darse cuenta de quiénes habían despertado, a ambos les dolía los ojos por todo el tiempo que estuvieron con los ojos cerrados, cuando se dieron cuenta estaban en una celda, buscando a los lados vio al grupo conformado por los ex revividos por Chester y el grupo paraguayo, Alice y Tony estaban de espaldas a la celda, charlando de todo lo ocurrido hasta la fecha y...

— ¡Aaaaahhhh! —gritó Tony

— ¡Fuuuuuuck! —gritó Alice

Cuando los dos jóvenes vieron de quienes se trataban y gritaron más fuerte, Alice subió en los brazos de Tony por el susto.

— ¡¿Qué carajo?! —exclamó Lucas

—Veo que finalmente aceptaron mi propuesta -dijo Alice

—Aunque realmente me cuesta admitir que perdimos ante una chica, tienes razón... —admitió el gran Chester V, muy raro

— ¿Y por qué deberíamos confiar en ustedes? —preguntó Jag, Alice lo miró con el sharingan

—Si podríamos ayudarlos en algo no duden en pedírnoslo. —dijo Chester

La joven estaba en una pose pensativa, de la nada, al estilo Chester sacó un pequeño foco que se encendió, mientras que una sonrisa maléfica apareció en su cara...

—Tengo una loquísima idea... —dijo ella —Chester, ¿Nunca has celebrado el día de las bromas?

—No...

Sacando a ambos de la celda, ella comenzó a dar una idea maquiavélica y descabellada por la broma de aquella mañana, una vez que terminaron, ella comenzó a reír como una loca bipolar con muchos problemas y desequilibrio, mirando con cara de WTF?! V dijo:

—Ella nos dijo que la venganza no trae nada bueno... y luego ella se pone como una loca vengativa... es irónico

—Si... es cierto... —respondió Flint

Ese día por suerte el otro grupo estaba mostrando la isla a todos, así que aprovecharon a entrar a la sede de Sparkswood y hacer la broma más loca de todas. Cuando todos llegaron, los hermanos Lockwood supieron que había algo raro allí, y es donde el espectáculo inicia... Flint fue a ver a la cocina y revisar los estantes, y cuando abrió uno de ellos, un cañón de paintball lo estaba apuntando, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se escuchó el sonido de un plato roto al mismo tiempo. Sus gritos se escucharon por el lugar, para cuando todos debieron reaccionar fue tarde, a Mike y Brent se los llevó una cuerda, bañándolos con miel y luego con plumas de gallina, a Camille la asaltó el baño, mojándose con el agua que le lanzaba el inodoro, y a Anna y Sam las atacaron docenas de globos de agua.

Después de 4 minutos y medio de sufrimiento, Flint estaba lleno de pintura, las 3 chicas estaban más mojados que un trapeador. Anthony y el resto estaba escondido en el armario de suministros, tratando de no reír en voz alta, Sam y ellos estaban fastidiados, entonces Camille activó su sharingan para ver si no había nadie, entonces descubrió al grupo...

— ¿Camille? —dijo Flint

Ella abrió el armario y se encontró con todos, y se sorprendió al ver a dos personas indeseadas con ellos...

— ¡Corran todos como perras! —gritó Lucas

Y salieron corriendo como locos, Chester y Shelbourne estaban disfrutando de eso, y le tenían que dar crédito a la loca mente de la joven, quien se estaba riendo como una hiena loca con esquizofrenia.

— ¡Valió la pena! —gritaron todos

* * *

><p><strong>NA: El elemento troll fue lo de Chester y Shelbourne**

**Aqui quise dejar un especial por el día de las bromas... aunque se me atrasó un poco...**

**FELIZ DIA DE LAS BROMAS... ATRASADO!**


	13. Final feliz

Al día siguiente, el grupo del universo alterno se reunió con el otro grupo para despedirse, ya era la hora, así que fueron donde se encontraron

Todos estaban charlando con ellos mismos muy felices, mientras que en parte estaban tristes de que debían regresar a dónde cada uno debería...

—Ok... ya es hora... —dijo Anthony —debemos irnos... pero realmente fue muy divertido

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, realmente disfrutaron mucho la estadía de Alice, y la del otro grupo... Alice estaba dando una larga lista de la A a la Z a Chester y Shelbourne para molestar un poco a Flint, y era algo para evitar volverse locos de nuevo con el tema de la venganza.

Los chicos lanzaron las 7 esferas al cielo, un portal dimensional se abrió, mientras que bajaba a tierra, los hermanos Lockwood estaban de vuelta, restaurada, Anthony y Alice estaban juntos de nuevo, eso ya era perfecto para todos...

—Muy bien chicos, nos vemos algún día, si es que el universo no trolea de nuevo —dijo Alice

—Eso es cierto, al menos podré mantener a raya a dos tipos que conozco —dijo Camille mirando a cierto científico calvo y un sujeto bajo

Alice trató de contener una risa, entre todos se despidieron y entraron al portal, que se cerró en cuanto todos entraron, las esferas se volvieron piedra. Todos regresaron a Sparkswood tranquilos, Tim abrazaba a sus dos hijos muy feliz de tenerlos juntos de nuevo.

* * *

><p>En el universo de Alice y Anthony, ellos junto con todos sus amigos estaban parados frente a un inmenso dragón rojo, con ojos azules, que salía de las esferas.<p>

— ¿Cuál es su deseo? —preguntó éste —Alice-sama, ¿ya se murió de nuevo?

—¡Cállate Drakon y revívenos de nuevo!

Tragando saliva, los ojos de éste se iluminaron, el cuerpo de ambos se diluía en papeles, luego de haberse iluminado por unos minutos, ambos sintieron su sangre fluyendo de vuelta por su cuerpo, y su piel sobre ellos, la esclerótica de ambos era de color blanco, alegrando mucho a ambos.

— ¡Estamos vivos! —dijo Alice abrazando felizmente a Anthony

—Sí, lo estamos de vuelta

— ¡Hey hey hey bitches! ¿No van a abrazarnos? —dijo Alice de nuevo

De la nada todos los abrazaron a ambos con mucha felicidad, Tim abrazó a ambos con un mortal abrazo de oso, no dejando de respirar a los recién revividos a la segunda, Helena también estaba feliz porque su hija estaba de vuelta, era un momento feliz para todos...

— ¡Alarcón!

— ¿Qué?

—Party hard tonight

El rubio empezó a festejar cerrando los puños y moviéndolos frente a su pecho, bueno, todos estaban felices por aquello... prepararon unas cuantas cosas en el Roofless, buffers, entre muchas cosas, sonando unas cuantas músicas tranquilas, el Dj Jag había puesto una divertida:

**_Woah-oh-oh-oh _**  
><strong><em>It's always a good time <em>**  
><strong><em>Woah-oh-oh-oh <em>**  
><strong><em>It's always a good time<em>**

Anthony, Sam, Alice y Lucas sonrieron al escuchar aquello, entonces Anthony empezó:

**(Ref: T: Anthony, S: Sam, L: Lucas, A: Sam, 4: Los cuatro)**

**_T: Woke up on the right side of the bed _**  
><strong><em>What's up with this Prince song inside my head? <em>**  
><strong><em>Hands up if you're down to get down tonight <em>**  
><strong><em>'Cause it's always a good time<em>**

**_L: Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care _**  
><strong><em>Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere <em>**  
><strong><em>I'm in if you're down to get down tonight <em>**  
><strong><em>'Cause it's always a good time<em>**

A:**_ Good morning and good night _**  
><strong><em>I wake up at twilight <em>**  
><strong><em>It's gonna be alright <em>**  
><strong><em>We don't even have to try <em>**  
><strong><em>It's always a good time<em>**

4:**_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh _**  
><strong><em>It's always a good time <em>**  
><strong><em>Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh <em>**  
><strong><em>We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.<em>**

S:**_ Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again _**  
><strong><em>Checked out of my room, hit the ATM <em>**  
><strong><em>Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight <em>**  
><strong><em>'Cause it's always a good time<em>**

L:**_ Good morning and good night _**  
><strong><em>I wake up at twilight <em>**  
><strong><em>It's gonna be alright we don't even have to try <em>**  
><strong><em>It's always a good time.<em>**

**_4: Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh _**  
><strong><em>It's always a good time <em>**  
><strong><em>Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh <em>**  
><strong><em>We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.<em>**

**_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh _**  
><strong><em>It's always a good time <em>**  
><strong><em>Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh <em>**  
><strong><em>We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.<em>**

L y T:_ **Doesn't matter when **_  
><strong><em>It's always a good time then <em>**  
>S y A:<strong><em> Doesn't matter where <em>**  
><strong><em>It's always a good time there<em>**

L y T: **_Doesn't matter when, _**  
><strong><em>It's always a good time then<em>**

**_It's always a good time _**  
><strong><em>Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh <em>**  
><strong><em>It's always a good time <em>**  
><strong><em>Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh <em>**  
><strong><em>We don't even have to try, it's always a good time<em>**

**_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh _**  
><strong><em>It's always a good time <em>**  
><strong><em>Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh <em>**  
><strong><em>We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.<em>**

* * *

><p>La misma idea surgió en el universo del otro Flint, quienes estaban organizando una fiesta en Sparkswood, todo lo ocurrido recientemente era simplemente para celebrar, varios foodimals estaban ayudando con buffers, globos y snacks, Brent iba a ser el Dj de la fiesta. Primero tocó una sonata lenta para Flint y Sam, quienes estaban muy contentos por estar juntos, Camille solo estaba orgullosa de su hermanito menor...<p>

—Ay mamá, no te imaginas cómo ha crecido Flint...

_—Claro que sí lo sé _—dijo una voz

Camille buscó frenéticamente la fuente de esa voz, escuchó la voz de Fran en su cabeza, sonriendo por aquello, una tonada algo familiar sonó entonces; y sorprendiendo mucho a Sam, Flint dijo:

—Esta canción te la dedico...

Entonces comenzó a cantar

**_Look at the stars_**  
><strong><em>look how they shine for you<em>**  
><strong><em>and everything you do<em>**  
><strong><em>yeah they were all yellow<em>**

**_I came along_**  
><strong><em>i wrote a song for you<em>**  
><strong><em>and all the things you do<em>**  
><strong><em>and it was called yellow<em>**

**_So then i took my turn_**  
><strong><em>oh what a thing to have done<em>**  
><strong><em>and it was all yellow<em>**

**_Your skin_**  
><strong><em>oh yeah your skin and bones<em>**  
><strong><em>turn into something beautiful<em>**  
><strong><em>you know you know i love you so<em>**  
><strong><em>you know i love you so<em>**

**_I swam across_**  
><strong><em>i jumped across for you<em>**  
><strong><em>oh what a thing to do<em>**  
><strong><em>'cause you were all yellow<em>**

**_I drew a line_**  
><strong><em>I drew a line for you<em>**  
><strong><em>oh what a thing to do<em>**  
><strong><em>and it was all yellow<em>**

**_Your skin_**  
><strong><em>oh yeah your skin and bones<em>**  
><strong><em>turn into something beautiful<em>**  
><strong><em>and you know<em>**

**_for you i'd bleed myself dry_**  
><strong><em>for you i'd bleed myself dry<em>**  
><strong><em>It's true<em>**

**_look how they shine for you_**  
><strong><em>look how they shine for you<em>**  
><strong><em>look how they shine for<em>**

**_look how they shine for you_**  
><strong><em>look how they shine for you<em>**  
><strong><em>look how they shine<em>**

**_Look at the stars_**  
><strong><em>look how they shine for you<em>**  
><strong><em>and all the things that you do<em>**

—Flint, ¡te amo! —dijo Sam besándolo en los labios

**_(—Alice estaba en lo correcto acerca de ellos)_**** —**pensó Flint

Finalmente todo estaba en paz para ambos universos, la felicidad había vuelto

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Hola! Tanto tiempo ¿no? Whatever, fin del fic**

**Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece al grandioso Kishitroll Drogimoto XD**

**Cloudy with a Chance of meatballs le pertenece a Sony Pictures Animation**

**Cassie pertenece a Abnormal1000**

**Solo los OC's me pertenecen... Hasta la vista y chau chau**


End file.
